


Supernatural Season 16

by 2MusicLover2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And even when its not, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Lets be real this is spn, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 16, The character death tag is a formality, Theres still heaven hell the empty and purgatory, character death is temporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: I wasn't a fan of the finale so... I'm writing my own in the format of a 22 episode long script for a 16th season.
Relationships: Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural), Balthazar & Gabriel (Supernatural), Balthazar & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 134
Kudos: 216
Collections: The Destiel Self-Rec Favs Collection





	1. Episode 1601: "Once More, With Feeling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has been defeated. Now Jack must start redesigning the world how he wants it to be as Cas deals with the aftermath of escaping The Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode takes place at the same time as 15x20, just from Jack and Cas' perspectives instead of Sam and Dean.
> 
> I have also spent a bit of time creating a workskin to make this look more script like and I tested it both on mobile and on browser and it works with both! If you have workskins turned off it should also be readable as well, it just won't look as fancy.
> 
> I would also like to give a huge shout out to my three betas/cheerleaders on tumblr: @destiels-canonahhhhhhhhhh @dreamilyjensen and @fanv3rgent !! Y'all have helped so much in giving me pointers and just generally being super supportive in this whole project, so thank you!!

SUPERNATURAL

Episode #1601

"Once More, With Feeling"

By

2MusicLover2

* * *

TEASER

FADE IN:

1 INT. THE EMPTY – DAY

Contrary to its name, THE EMPTY is far from empty. ANGELS and DEMONS both fill The Empty, but we only care about one.

PAN to CASTIEL, sitting with his knees to his chest and head down, shaking with silent tears. We ZOOM IN to see him continue his silent sobs, the commotion and noise around him going ignored. That is, until we hear a familiar voice and Castiel freezes.

JACK (O.S.)

Cas. It's okay. We've won.

Castiel looks up. Tears are visible in his eyes and on his face, but he does not wipe them away. ZOOM OUT to see JACK standing over Castiel, smiling down at the angel.

CASTIEL

Jack?

Jack holds out a hand which Castiel cautiously takes.

As Jack helps Cas up, we see a flash of bright light and CUT--

2 INT. CHUCK'S HEAVEN – DAY

Jack and Castiel stand in a white-washed room, no other beings in sight. The sudden silence is now deafening.

CASTIEL

(visibly confused)

Where... why are we in Heaven? How?

JACK

I told you: we won. Chuck has been defeated, and now, we have work to do.

CASTIEL

Work, what kind of--

JACK

We must redesign Heaven!

Jack starts walking away from Castiel, but the angel grabs Jack's arm to stop him.

CASTIEL

Jack! What is going on? What happened? How were you able to pull me from The Empty?

Jack smiles at Cas again, although this smile is weaker than the previous ones.

JACK

We defeated Chuck. I... I took his and Amara's powers.

CASTIEL

Does that mean-- Jack, are you God?

BLACKOUT.

END OF TEASER

* * *

ACT ONE

3 INT. CHUCK'S HEAVEN – MOMENTS LATER

We pick up where we left off. Castiel is shocked and confused by Jack’s revelation, and while Jack seems happy, his happiness is slowly giving way to trepidation.

CASTIEL

Jack...

Jack’s smile returns, if a little forced.

JACK

I’ve taken over as God.

(a beat)

You don’t-- why don’t you seem happy? Did I do something wrong?

CASTIEL

No! No, Jack, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’ll be a wonderful God and create a world worth living in! I just-- how were you able to free me from...

We can tell that Cas doesn’t want to say the name.

JACK

From The Empty?

(Cas flinches)

I just... I just came and got you. I'm God, I can do things like that.

Castiel seems to be at a loss for words before he gives Jack a weak smile and pulls him into a hug.

CASTIEL

I'm glad you're okay.

Jack grins as he returns the hug.

CASTIEL (PRE-LAP)

So, what’s first on your list for rebuilding Heaven?

4 INT. CHUCK’S HEAVEN – HALLWAY – LATER

We travel through the sterile hallways of Heaven before we find Castiel and Jack, walking with a purpose. The two walk side-by-side, although it is clear that Jack is leading them.

JACK

Chuck had the wrong ideas of what Heaven was meant to be. There shouldn’t be... so much separation and-- spending eternity away from everyone else isn’t my idea of happiness. It’s just so lonely and-- it feels so controlled here.

Our celestial beings come to a halt outside of an unmarked door and Jack turns to face Castiel.

JACK (CONT’D)

People should be free to travel wherever they wish and be with whomever they wish. No more individual Heavens where everyone just relives their favorite memories. I want everyone to be together, free to do as they please.

Castiel smiles at Jack, although it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

CASTIEL

Like an extension of their life.

JACK

Yes, just without all of the struggles and hardships they had to endure on Earth.

Jack opens the door and they step through as we PAN TO--

5 INT. CHUCK’S HEAVEN – CONTROL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Heaven’s controls have clearly been long-since abandoned, although the room seems to have been left in pristine condition. Computers fill the room, each one displaying someone’s Heaven, however, we don’t care about those. Our focus is on a control board with billions of switches and one master switch.

PAN following Jack as he walks over to the control board and reaches out to touch the master switch. CUT TO Castiel, looking on from just inside the doorway with apprehension.

CASTIEL

Jack-- before you flip that-- are you sure it’s going to do what you think it will?

CUT back to Jack as he gives Castiel one of his signature smiles.

JACK

Of course! I can feel it.

CUT TO show both Jack and Castiel, the former with a look of excitement and the latter hesitation, as Jack flips the switch. For a moment, it seems as if nothing has happened then--

SIRENS BLARE and LIGHTS FLASH around the room and across every computer.

CASTIEL

Jack, are you sure--

Jack claps and both the SIRENS and LIGHTS stop.

JACK

I’m positive. Look at the computers, all of the walls between everyone’s personal heaven are disappearing, just like I wanted.

CASTIEL

Then why...

JACK

Chuck designed it.

A pause as Jack smiles at Castiel proudly.

JACK (CONT’D)

Now, I think we need more angels for this next part, but I’m going to need you to tell me which ones we should and shouldn’t bring back.

6 INT. CHUCK’S HEAVEN – LATER

PAN around a briefing room in Chuck’s heaven, now full of ANGELS. Among the faces, we see GABRIEL, BALTHAZAR, and MICHAEL in the body of young John Winchester. At the front of the room stand Jack and Castiel.

CASTIEL

As some of you may know and others probably not, Chuck is no longer God. He was corrupt, and only cared about making the world interesting for him to watch. So, with the help of Sam and Dean Winchester, as well as many others that we will be forever grateful for, Jack has taken Chuck’s place as God and now holds the power of both Chuck and his sister Amara.

There are a few murmurs throughout the crowd of angels, and Balthazar lets out a loud whistle, causing the attention of the crowd to focus on him.

BALTHAZAR

What? I just think it’s about time this place has seen some new management, don’t you?

CASTIEL

(mildly annoyed, although we see a smile breaking through)

Yes, thank you, Balthazar.

BALTHAZAR

Anytime, Cassie.

Castiel gives a full smile now.

CASTIEL

It’s good to have you back.

JACK

As Balthazar pointed out, Heaven is indeed under new management, and as that new management, there’s a few things I would like to change.

Another wave of murmurs washes over the crowd.

JACK (CONT’D)

First, I have removed the walls between heavens. Heaven shouldn’t be a separate place for everyone, people should all be able to visit each other as they wish.

(a beat)

I have also decided to appoint Castiel as my second-in-command, and upon retrieving him from The Empty, I have promoted him to the status of an archangel.

Castiel seems shocked by this revelation as the crowd applauds. The loudest to cheer are Gabriel and Balthazar, although Michael also seems happier for Castiel than most.

JACK (CONT’D)

Working alongside him as the rest of my archangels will be Gabriel--

GABRIEL

Wow, a position of power! It’s been a while since I’ve been in one of those!

JACK

\--Balthazar--

Balthazar puts a hand to his chest and mimes wiping away a tear.

BALTHAZAR

(sarcastically)

I’m honored, truly.

Despite the sarcastic tone, there is a hint of truth to Balthazar’s words.

JACK (CONT’D)

\--and Michael.

Michael’s reaction is the most subdued, only a thankful smile and nod of his head.

JACK (CONT’D)

For now, I want to focus on redesigning Heaven to make it happier. Everything should be connected, and angels and souls should be free to roam wherever they wish.

Gabriel raises his hand and stands on his toes. Jack looks at him expectantly.

GABRIEL

So, like, are we just completely rebuilding Heaven, then, or...

JACK

Essentially, yes.

GABRIEL

(excited)

Yes! I’ve always thought it was too stuffy up here.

Jack smiles at the crowd.

JACK

I don’t care what heaven looks like as long as it’s someplace where everyone can be together.

Gabriel smirks and Castiel starts to panic a little at the thought of Gabriel being given free reign over helping to redesign heaven.

CASTIEL

Uh, Gabriel, could you maybe help me? I want to... I want to talk to you about something.

Gabriel bounces over to stand with Castiel, speaking as he does so.

GABRIEL

Of course, Cassie! You can talk to your big bro about anything!

Focus on Jack, proud of his work so far as God, and Castiel, annoyed and dreading the prospect of having to work alongside Gabriel...

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

7 EXT. NEW HEAVEN – MOUNTAINSIDE – DAY

Castiel and Gabriel walk along a mountainside trail, the view in the distance showing an expansive stretch of nature that Heaven is quickly becoming. Here and there, CABINS and VILLAGES can be seen sprouting up as angels build this new heaven.

Gabriel SNAPS his fingers and a small stream starts trickling down the mountainside next to the path.

GABRIEL

So, Cassie--

CASTIEL

I’ve told you to stop calling me that.

GABRIEL

Yes, and I didn’t listen. Anyways, Cassie, you never did tell me whatever it was that you said you needed to.

CASTIEL

(through his teeth)

I’ve changed my mind.

Gabriel drops his usual demeanor for a second to look over Castiel with concern.

GABRIEL

How are you doing, really, after being back?

CASTIEL

Fine.

GABRIEL

No, really. I know what it’s like, being awake in there. It messes with your head-- makes you see things-- hear things-- and some of it carries over. It’s worse than Hell, to be honest with you. And look, I know we’ve never really been that close, but we have to look out for each other now. And I want to make sure you’re okay. So, really, how are you doing, Castiel?

CASTIEL

(annoyed)

I said I’m fine, so drop it.

Gabriel opens his mouth to speak again, but Castiel shoots him an icy glare before flying away to another part of Heaven.

Gabriel sighs before he SNAPS, causing a lollipop to appear in his hand which he sticks in his mouth as we CUT TO--

8 EXT. NEW HEAVEN – BOBBY’S CABIN PORCH – MOMENTS LATER

BOBBY sits in a wooden rocking chair, a half-drunk bottle of beer in his hand as he looks out over the serene and picturesque landscape before him.

We PAN across the view from Bobby’s porch until we see Castiel approaching and we CUT TO Bobby’s smile as he takes another sip of beer.

BOBBY

(calling out to Cas)

Glad to see someone’s finally come to visit me!

We pause for a moment as we wait for Cas to arrive at the porch, where he stands somewhat awkwardly.

BOBBY (CONT’D)

Did the boys send you, or are you here of your own accord?

CASTIEL

(hesitantly)

I haven’t... I’ve been up here with Jack since he became God. I’m here on my own.

Bobby contemplates this as he studies Cas for a moment before he stands up.

BOBBY

Well, don’t just stand there, come on in and have a beer.

9 INT. BOBBY’S CABIN – KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

We follow Bobby and Cas into the cabin where Bobby grabs a second beer from the fridge to hand to Cas as they stand around the kitchen island.

BOBBY (CONT’D)

What’s on your mind, Cas? Somethin’s eatin’ away at you. Come on, out with it.

Cas takes a sip of his beer, struggling to find the words before he finally answers.

CASTIEL

I died.

(a beat)

Again.

Bobby chuckles.

BOBBY

You’re friends with Sam and Dean-- it’s bound to happen a few times.

CASTIEL

No, it--

(again, he can’t quite find the words to explain it)

I wasn’t supposed to come back this time. It was supposed to be the end. But then Jack-- he became God and he-- he brought us all back. The good angels, at least. Or-- those of us who weren’t too attached to Chuck.

Castiel spins the cap of his beer bottle, clearly lost in thought.

BOBBY

(confused)

Sounds to me like you got lucky.

CASTIEL

No, I-- I wasn’t supposed to come back. That was supposed to be it for me.

A beat.

BOBBY

What’s truly going on here? Do you not want to be back? What happened? And no more running circles around it. Lord knows I don’t do this touchy-feely B.S. but there’s clearly something you need to get out.

CASTIEL

I sacrificed my life for Dean’s.

Bobby is about to say something, probably tell Cas to say it already, but Cas continues without prompting.

CASTIEL (CONT’D)

I knew it was going to happen eventually, but we were in danger and it was the only thing I could think of to save him. And when I died-- there was so much going on. Everyone in-- all of the angels and demons who have ever died are awake. It was worse than Hell, worse than Purgatory. It’s not what I was expecting when I went there, and I never expected that I would get out. I don’t know what’s real anymore and what’s fake. I don’t know if I’m still stuck there and this is all just some cruel joke.

A beat.

CASTIEL (CONT’D)

Dean-- he would-- he would pray to me. Every day. It’s the only thing that kept me sane and now I don’t even know if that was real. I don’t know if any of this is real, because I still hear him.

Bobby looks at his beer bottle, which is now empty. Castiel’s revelation is not something he knows how to deal with.

BOBBY

Have you tried going to see him? I’m sure he’d be thrilled to see you.

CASTIEL

No. No, Heaven is taking a hands-off approach with the souls on Earth this time.

BOBBY

Hands-off and visiting your family are two different things.

Castiel stays silent as he drinks his beer, lost in his thoughts and his own refusal to visit Dean and risk ruining whatever illusion he might be in right now. Because he knows that if he sees Dean, that will be enough to tell him just how real his return from The Empty actually is.

BOBBY (CONT’D)

I don’t know what exactly happened before you died, there’s clearly more to this that I don’t know-- and quite honestly, I don’t care to know it-- but you are here. This Heaven is real. Jack really is God now. And whatever’s keeping you from going back to Earth and visiting those boys... I say to Hell with it. Have they ever not welcomed you back from the dead with enthusiasm?

PAN from Bobby to Castiel where we see that Jack is now standing behind his shoulder. He may not have been here for the entire conversation, but he knows what is going on.

JACK

Cas... Sam and Dean are family.

CASTIEL

(strained)

Jack...

JACK

Come with me.

Jack grabs Castiel gently by the elbow and they disappear as we CUT TO--

10 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – DEAN’S ROOM – DAY

We see an OLD ALARM CLOCK going off on the nightstand. DEAN reaches over to turn it off and we ZOOM OUT to see him sit up in bed, still obviously tired. MIRACLE jumps on the bed and Dean hugs him.

PAN to the corner where we see Castiel and Jack standing together and watching the scene.

CASTIEL

You shouldn't have brought me here.

JACK

I had to show you that he’s happy here.

CASTIEL

I know. He still... he still prays to me.

Dean stops hugging and petting Miracle. He gets out of bed and grabs some dog food which he puts in the bowls at the foot of the bed.

CASTIEL

I don’t think he knows that I can hear him.

JACK

Does he need to know?

Castiel doesn’t give a response as he and Jack watch Dean leave, Miracle at his side.

JACK (CONT’D)

How often does he pray to you?

CASTIEL

Ever since I sacrificed myself.

Focus on Castiel’s thoughtful and slightly forlorn expression as we CUT TO--

11 INT. THE EMPTY – FLASHBACK

Castiel is laying down, having just arrived in The Empty after sacrificing himself to save Dean. Tears are still fresh on his face, and he is quick to wipe them off as he sits up and notices that every being here is awake, the sound closing in on him. Above it all, however, is a voice.

DEAN (V.O.)

(strained and punctuated by sobs)

Cas... Cas, I’m sorry. We could have-- we could have found another way. You didn’t have to-- there’s always another way.

Castiel sobs again as he pulls his knees up to his chest.

DEAN (V.O., CONT’D)

I need you here with me, man... I can’t do this without you.

Dean’s prayer fades out and the flashback ends as we CUT TO--

12 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – DEAN’S ROOM – MOMENTS LATER

Jack looks sadly at Castiel, contemplating just how much this death has changed his father figure.

JACK

His prayers are real. It’s truly him praying to you, no one else. Even when you were dead.

CASTIEL

(emotionally tired)

Why?

There’s much more behind the simple question, but Jack understands the meaning.

JACK (CONT’D)

Because you helped save the world. You saved him, and you deserve to be back. I’m sorry about what you went through when you were dead, and I will try to find a way to make it better, but for now all we can do is move on. I may be taking a hands-off approach to being God, but that doesn’t mean we can’t visit them. The Winchesters are family.

Something catches Castiel’s eye, but he doesn’t move to look at it, instead taking in a shaky breath as Jack continues.

JACK (CONT’D)

Take your time. Visit with them. I can handle Heaven by myself for now.

Jack disappears, back in Heaven, but Castiel remains.

Castiel walks over to Dean’s desk and picks up the paper that had caught his eye. It’s a JOB CONTRACT to be a fireman-- it looks like Dean has gotten himself a job away from hunting.

Castiel smiles to himself as he sets the paper down and takes another look around Dean’s room before he exits, following in Dean’s path.

We ZOOM IN and focus on DEAN’S JACKET laying by his pillow, Castiel’s bloody handprint visible on the sleeve...

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

13 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – HALLWAY – MOMENTS LATER

Castiel strolls through the hallway, a tearful but otherwise happy expression on his face as he follows the sounds of SAM and Dean’s voices coming from the kitchen.

SAM (O.S.)

It’s hot.

DEAN (O.S.)

(shouts)

Hot bread!

Castiel smiles and laughs slightly as he enters the kitchen and we CUT TO--

14 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Dean drops his toast on a plate and picks up a knife to start buttering it as Sam scrambles eggs and Castiel watches on contently from the doorway, still invisible to the two brothers.

CASTIEL

(muttering)

Never change, Dean.

SAM

So, I was thinking we should look for a case today. I know we’ve defeated Chuck and all, but that doesn’t mean the monsters have stopped.

DEAN

(distracted)

Hm? Oh! Yeah, sure that sounds like a plan.

Sam turns around to see Dean staring confusedly at his unbuttered toast, knife still in his hand.

SAM

Dean? Is something wrong?

Dean starts and glances up at Sam before looking back down and starting to butter his toast.

DEAN

No, yeah, I just-- yeah, finding a case sounds good.

SAM

Are you sure, because--

DEAN

I’m fine, Sammy. Just thought I heard something-- probably just Miracle, nothing to worry about.

Sam looks at Dean with concern for a moment.

SAM

Okay. Well, uh, I’m gonna do some laundry first and then--

DEAN

Then we start looking. Yep, sounds good!

In the doorway, Castiel tilts his head as he looks at Dean and we CUT TO--

15 MEN OF LETTERS – LIBRARY – LATER

Dean sits at the table, one hand scrolling through an article on his computer as he reads and the other petting Miracle. Castiel leans against the wall behind Dean, watching him with his arms crossed.

Sam walks into the library and sits down across from Dean. He pulls out his own laptop and searches through it for a few moments before speaking.

SAM

Nothing's showing up on the wire... social media's clean, too. You got anything?

Dean continues reading and Cas moves to stand over his shoulder. We see Cas read a small portion of the article before he smiles.

CASTIEL

(fondly)

Nothing you’ll find interesting, Sam.

SAM

Dean?

Dean finally looks up at his brother, a serious expression on his face.

DEAN

Yeah, I got something.

We focus on Dean and Castiel for a beat before we CUT TO--

16 EXT. HIGHWAY – DAY

PAN down to see the Impala driving down an otherwise silent road. As it passes the camera, we turn to see a city sign for Akron, Ohio.

17 EXT. PIE FESTIVAL – DAY

Crowds of people fill the area for the festivities. Sam and Dean sit together on a bench and Castiel stands next to them. Dean holds a tray of pies in his lap.

DEAN

What? What’s wrong?

SAM

Nothing. I’m fine.

DEAN

No, come on. I know that face. That’s, uh-- that Sad Sam face.

SAM

I’m not Sad Sam. I’m just...

(struggles to find the words)

I’m thinking about Cas, you know?

We focus on Cas, who seems intrigued by this conversation between the brothers.

SAM (CONT’D)

Jack. If they could be here.

DEAN

(oddly emotionless)

Yeah. Yeah, no. I think about ‘em, too.

A beat. We see Dean struggling to keep his emotions in a box where he likes to keep them hidden.

DEAN (CONT’D)

You know what? That pain’s not gonna go away. Right? But if we don’t keep living, then all that sacrifice is gonna be for nothing.

(cheery, maybe forcefully so)

So, quit being a friggin’ Eeyore, huh? Come on. Get into this.

SAM

Yeah, you’re right.

We PAN to Castiel as he processes this conversation between the brothers.

CUT TO a wide shot of the brothers on the bench to see that Castiel has now disappeared. Sam picks up a pie and smashes it in Dean’s face and we CUT TO--

18 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – DEAN’S ROOM – LATER

Castiel sits on Dean’s bed holding the jacket with his bloody handprint. Miracle bounds into the room and hops onto the bed and puts his head in Castiel’s lap. Castiel pets Miracle as he looks around the room, his attention focusing on the job contract on Dean’s desk.

CASTIEL

I know you’re here, Michael. You don’t have to hide from me.

From the hallway, Michael steps into the room, his arms crossed.

MICHAEL

It wasn’t my intention to hide from you. Although, I can say you’ve done a fantastic job of hiding from the Winchesters.

CASTIEL

I don’t know what you mean.

MICHAEL

Following Sam and Dean-- mostly Dean, really-- around the Bunker and to Ohio, without even letting them know you’re back amongst the living? Honestly, I didn’t really think you had it in you.

Castiel stands up, the jacket still in his hand, and attempts to move past Michael. Michael holds out an arm to stop him and grabs the jacket to inspect.

CASTIEL

Give it back.

Michael sees the bloody handprint on the jacket and holds it up. Cas immediately grabs it back and throws it on the bed behind him.

MICHAEL

Now, isn’t that poetic? You first came into Dean’s life with a handprint, and now you’ve left it with one as well.

CASTIEL

I didn’t ask for your opinion. Shouldn’t you be in Heaven?

MICHAEL

Heaven’s almost finished, they’ve all got it under control up there. I’ve just come to do the same as you.

CASTIEL

And what, exactly, would that be?

MICHAEL

Reunite with my human, of course.

Michael moves further into the room and starts looking around, picking up objects and inspecting them as he talks.

MICHAEL (CONT’D)

I guess the Winchesters don’t just attract angels for their vessels. Rather unfortunate, although nothing can be done about it.

CASTIEL

What are you talking about?

MICHAEL

We’ve got something in common, you and I. It seems we’ve both fallen for a Winchester boy-- in more ways than one, in your case.

MICHAEL (CONT’D)

(suddenly pensive)

Although, I guess you can say I’ve fallen for Adam in more ways than one. I did help destroy Father for the boy.

CASTIEL

Chuck wasn’t destroyed, Jack just took his power-- and you didn’t help!

MICHAEL

I was going to! And then Lucifer showed up and my judgement may have gotten a little clouded-- but that’s not what we’re talking about!

CASTIEL

What are we talking about, then?

Michael finally stops messing with Dean’s things and turns his full attention to Cas.

MICHAEL

It’s been a week since Jack brought us back. I figure that’s enough time to let most of Adam’s anger at me cool down, so I’m going to visit him and let him know I’m back. Just as I thought you’ve been doing with Dean for the past week.

CASTIEL

I was... at first. But then he seemed so happy without me that I just--

MICHAEL

Could you be any dumber? That man is lost without you, Castiel. He’s walking around right now as a shell of what he was before. Anything you’ve seen that made you think he is happier without you-- the man still hasn’t washed the shirt he was wearing when you died. He even sleeps with it. You tell me if that sounds like Dean is happy without you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go let a certain Winchester know that I’m alive-- and I suggest that you do the same.

We focus on Castiel as we hear the flutter of wings signaling Michael’s departure.

Castiel begins to build up his courage to go see Dean when--

DEAN (V.O.)

Cas... I’m sorry, man. I wanted to live a better life for you, but I-- I’m sorry your sacrifice was a waste.

Panic consumes Cas and he flies away before we CUT TO--

19 EXT. VAMP BARN – NIGHT

We PAN across the scene-- a dilapidated barn in the middle of a field, the Impala parked out front, and Castiel standing in shock as he watches two figures exit the barn together, one supporting the other.

As the figures get closer, we see that they are Sam and Dean. Tears stain Sam’s face as he struggles to carry his brother’s lifeless body to the Impala.  
CUT TO Cas, as he falls to his knees in despair.

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

20 EXT. NEW HEAVEN – ROAD – DAY

The Impala drives down the long stretch of road, miles of forests on either side.  
CUT TO--

21 INT. IMPALA – CONTINUOUS

When we first see Dean driving, he is alone, but then--

CASTIEL

You're early.

DEAN

Goddammit, Cas, how many times do I gotta tell you to stop doing that?

Despite his initial shock, Dean relaxes as he pulls the Impala over to the shoulder, glancing at Castiel in the passenger’s seat as he does so. Once the Impala is parked, however, Dean turns to Cas and pulls him into a crushing hug.

DEAN

I didn’t expect you to be here.

CASTIEL

Yes, well, I didn’t expect you to be here either, yet here we are.

Dean gives a small half-smile, but it’s gone in a moment.

DEAN

Still haven’t changed, have you?

It’s not really a question.

CASTIEL

It’s been a week, Dean. What do you expect to change in a week?

Dean shrugs and finally pulls away from the hug, but only enough to look at Castiel as they talk.

DEAN

How long have you been here? In heaven, I mean.

CASTIEL

Jack came and got me from... where I was... almost immediately after you defeated Chuck, as far as I can tell.

DEAN

You’ve been back for a week? And you didn’t...

He can’t seem to finish the question, too confused and hurt by Cas’ lack of contact since the angel was rescued by Jack.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Did you hear them?

CASTIEL

Hear what, Dean?

He knows what Dean is talking about, but he doesn’t want to admit it.

DEAN

My prayers, Cas. Did you hear my prayers? Because I-- when you-- it messed me up, okay? I was messed up.

(struggling to get the words out)

I can’t tell you how long I-- how long I sat there after you-- I just wanted you back, man. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, really, and you...

Dean trails off. This conversation is quickly heading in a direction he never thought it could lead, and his emotions are starting to get to him. We can see that he’s on the verge of tears now, the memories of Cas’ death too much for him.

He turns to look at Cas, grounding himself in the present with the fact that Cas is now there, beside him in the Impala.

DEAN (CONT’D)

I’m glad you’re here, you know that? Because I am. I’ve said it before: I’d rather have you, and knowing that you--

(backtrack, he’s getting too close to something he’s not ready to say yet)

Why didn’t you tell me, Cas?

(a pause as he searches for the right words)

Why did you wait until I was here to let me know that you’re okay, that you got out of that place?

Castiel hesitates, unsure of where exactly Dean is going with this and why it even matters.

CASTIEL

I didn’t think you would care. When I-- I didn’t expect to come back. I wasn’t prepared to see you again, or anyone else. I thought I would be there for the rest of eternity and then Jack came, and he brought me back and--

DEAN

But you heard my prayers, didn’t you? If not before you were brought back, then you heard them once Jack got you out, right?

Castiel nods his head, eyes focused on a point just past Dean’s shoulder.

CASTIEL

I was awake when I was... there. I heard everything from the moment I left.

Dean takes in a shuddering breath, but Castiel cuts him off before he can say anything.

CASTIEL (CONT’D)

I didn’t believe that it was really your prayers. Then Jack brought me here and I was just... I was scared, Dean. Of how you’d react to me being back. We didn’t exactly leave off on the best of terms.

DEAN

I’d forgiven you, Cas. I’ll always forgive you.

CASTIEL

(ignoring Dean)

And then when I came back, once Jack brought me to Earth and showed me that I really am back-- you just seemed so happy. And then you told Sam that it was time the two of you moved on from Jack and I. I was about to go back to Heaven after that, but then Michael came and started talking about how he and I are basically the same because of me and you, and him and Adam, and he convinced me to talk to you-- and I was about to-- and then I heard your last prayer and you were, well, here.

Dean takes a moment to process this information.

DEAN

Okay, I’m gonna need you to repeat that.

Castiel gives Dean a blank look.

DEAN

Okay, putting aside the fact that Michael thinks he and Adam are the same as you and me, whatever the Hell that means-- Cas... I was trying to be happy for you. I thought you were gone for good. I’ve forgiven you-- for everything that’s ever happened and for everything that might happen in the future. Because now that I have you back... I hate to break it to you, buddy, but you’re about to spend the rest of eternity with me.

And then, because Dean figures the conversation might as well go there--

DEAN

I need you, you know that? And what you said... before you... me too. Okay? Me too.

Castiel tilts his head at Dean, thinking what he could possibly mean, and then he smiles as Dean pulls him into another hug.

DEAN (CONT’D)

(quietly)

Never do that to me again, you hear? I can’t lose you again. ‘Cause I may have seemed okay on the outside... but, Cas, I’m a mess when you’re gone. You said--

(he struggles to say it)

You said the one thing you wanted, you couldn’t have. But you can have it, Cas. You’ve already had it for a long time now.

Castiel gently pushes Dean out of the hug so he can look at him. Dean rests their foreheads together instead, wanting nothing more than to be close to Castiel in this moment.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Cas... I--

CASTIEL

You don’t have to say it, Dean. You’ve already said enough for me.

DEAN

No, I need to say it. If not for you, then for me.

(he takes in a deep breath)

I love you, Cas.

Dean leans back and moves a hand to cup Castiel’s face. He bites his lip for a moment, a range of emotions flickering over his face before he settles for exaggeratedly rolling his eyes as he drops his hand back down to Castiel’s shoulder.

DEAN

(feigning annoyance)

God, who knew dying could be so emotional?

CASTIEL

Dean, please don’t joke about that.

Dean grins at Cas before pulling him into another hug.

DEAN

Don’t you dare leave me like that again.

CASTIEL

I won’t. We have each other until the end of time.

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

22 EXT. NEW HEAVEN - ROAD – MOMENTS LATER

The Impala remains parked along the side of the road. Dean and Castiel stand together, leaning against the side of the car. They stand close enough together that their shoulders touch, but they don't touch other than that.

DEAN

Why can't you just come with me?

CASTIEL

I have to make sure things in Heaven are going well. I've been gone for the past couple of days now. Besides... I'm sure you and Sam will have a lot to catch up on.

DEAN

How do you know he'll be here so soon, anyways?

CASTIEL

Our son is God.

DEAN

So? He said he was taking a hands-off approach.

CASTIEL

Do you really think Jack would knowingly keep the two of you apart? After everything you've been through?

Dean shrugs as he turns slightly to look at Cas.

DEAN

You'll be back soon, won't you?

CASTIEL

No, see, I’ve decided that now that I have what I’ve wanted for literal years I’m just going to give up on that.

Dean purses his lips as he faces Cas full on.

CASTIEL

Yes, I’ll be back, Dean. I promise. I just have to check on some things with the rest of the archangels.

DEAN

Okay, so we’re gonna circle back to that archangel thing when you come back. But-- be safe. I just got you back, I'm not gonna lose you again, you hear?

CASTIEL

Yes, Dean.

Castiel leaves in a flutter of wings, leaving Dean standing next to the Impala all alone.

DEAN

Well, then. Good to know nothing's changed there.

Dean climbs into the Impala and starts it up. As he drives off, we CUT TO--

23 EXT. NEW HEAVEN – LAKE – DAY

Balthazar, Gabriel, and Michael-- now in the body of Adam Milligan-- all stand along the edge of a small lake. We hear a flutter of wings and Castiel comes into view, walking to join his fellow archangels along the lakeshore.

GABRIEL

So, finally back from playing with your boy toy?

CASTIEL

He's not my-- whatever, you won't listen anyways. Where's Jack?

MICHAEL

We don't know. The last time I saw him was just before I went to Earth to talk to Adam.

BALTHAZAR

I say we just start this little meeting without him. Get this over with-- I've got things I’d like to do, you know?

CASTIEL

How have things been up here? Not too much trouble since I've been gone?

GABRIEL

What, you don't have faith in Balthy and I? Oh, you wound me!

Castiel shoots Gabriel a pointed look.

GABRIEL (CONT'D)

Oh, don't give me that look. While you and Michael were gallivanting around Earth with your little boyfriends, we managed to finish up here without any issues.

MICHAEL

So, Heaven is finished, then?

GABRIEL

Yep. Well, technically it'll never be complete. But we don't have to do any more renovations. It'll just keep changing as more souls enter and it'll change slightly based on what their idea of Heaven is.

MICHAEL

And you're sure it'll work fine?

Gabriel rolls his eyes.

GABRIEL

(muttering)

No faith in me, whatsoever.

CASTIEL

Based on your track record, I’d say that’s called for.

GABRIEL

I’ve changed, okay!

MICHAEL

I don’t believe that for a second.

Gabriel crosses his arms and acts offended.

GABRIEL

Hey, my final act was to help the Winchester’s cause! You two on the other hand- -

CASTIEL

I sacrificed myself to save Dean!

GABRIEL

Oh, not you! Balthy and Mikey!

We ZOOM OUT on our archangels, their argument fades away as we CUT TO--

24 INT. THE EMPTY – MOMENTS LATER

The Empty is less crowded and chaotic than before, but there is still a constant hum of voices. We PAN across crowds of demons and even a few angels wandering aimlessly or talking to each other until we find Jack, facing off against the human-shaped pool of nothing that is The Empty.

THE EMPTY

You took something of mine. Many somethings, in fact. Now, normally I wouldn't mind, but one of these things took a great deal for me to acquire.

JACK

I’m God now. I can take whoever I want from here as I wish.

THE EMPTY

Silly boy. You do not have dominion over my realm. Your power lies on Earth and in Heaven.

JACK

But Chuck, he--

THE EMPTY

(disgusted)

Chuck... Chuck and I had a deal. But WE do not have that same deal. I don't like you. You made it loud, and then you took my things.

Focus on Jack and The Empty, facing off, then--

BLACKOUT.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!! I am constantly blown away by the amount of support and excitement I see from everyone about this project!
> 
> Please, if you enjoyed this, show me your support by leaving kudos and let me know your thoughts in the comments!! I reply to all comments and enjoy reading them! Also, if you want to head on over to my tumblr (my main is 2musiclover2 and my side for this project is spnseason16) you can send me a message or an ask to talk to me about this project!! I'm also still taking ideas for filler episodes, so if you have a certain monster, character, or plot you would like to see, just let me know!
> 
> Thank you all again so much for reading! I love you all!!!  
> -2MusicLover2


	2. Episode 1602: "Rewind"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead with a little help from archangel Gabriel, Sam and Dean try to find their place in this new chance at life they have been given. Meanwhile, the archangels are on a mission to find the missing Jack.

SUPERNATURAL

Episode #1602

"Rewind"

By

2MusicLover2

* * *

TEASER

FADE IN:

1 EXT. NEW HEAVEN – BRIDGE – MOMENTS LATER

SAM and DEAN stand together on the bridge looking out at the expanse that has become Jack’s version of Heaven.

SAM

So, you’ve just been here this whole time, then? Waiting?

Dean laughs and shrugs.

SAM

(confused)

What?

DEAN

What do you mean, “what”?

SAM

I mean, what have you been doing up here this whole time if you haven’t just been waiting here? What is there to do?

Dean turns away from Sam, still laughing.

DEAN

I don’t know what to tell you, Sammy. Not that much time has passed, really.

SAM

Not that much-- how? I lived for about forty more years after you died.

DEAN

Jack. Well, that’s what Cas said at least.

SAM

Cas is back?

GABRIEL (O.S.)

Aw, that hurts! I’m the one that helped you two reunite and you don’t get excited for my return? Ouch. And giving Jack all the credit, too!

Sam and Dean turn around and we CUT to see GABRIEL standing next to the Impala, a feigned expression of hurt on his face before he breaks into a grin.

GABRIEL (CONT’D)

Oh, well. That doesn’t really matter. You’re here now, but not for long.

SAM

Gabriel, what--

Before Sam can get his full question out, Gabriel smirks and snaps his fingers and with a bright flash of light, we CUT TO--

2 INT. VAMPIRE BARN – NIGHT

Sam and Dean are suddenly in the same barn in which Dean died, MACHETES in hand, and they are in the middle of a fight with the very same VAMPIRES from that night.

Sam and Dean start fighting the vamps and at first it seems to be going exactly the same as it went the night Dean died. The climactic moment comes as Dean attacks a vampire and it starts pushing him towards the pillar with rebar that had killed Dean previously. This time, Dean is ready, and he turns at the last minute, causing the vampire to get impaled instead.

As the brothers kill the last of the vamps, we see Dean looking at the vamp impaled by rebar with relief.

Sam looks to Dean, slightly panicked and afraid of losing his brother again.

SAM

Dean, are you okay?

Dean checks himself over before he responds.

DEAN

Yeah, I’m all good. You?

SAM

Yeah.

A beat.

SAM

(confused)

How did we get back here?

Instead of Dean answering, Gabriel appears in the doorway of the barn.

GABRIEL

Was I not obvious enough for you? I messed with the timeline, obviously, and brought you back just before Deano here died. Now, I believe there’s a couple of kids outside that need to be brought to some sort of safety.

We focus on Sam and Dean exchanging a loaded look and then--

BLACKOUT.

END OF TEASER

* * *

ACT ONE

3 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – CROW’S NEST – DAY

Dean, Sam, and Gabriel all enter the bunker in a single file. Dean’s stony expression transforms into a grin as he sees MIRACLE bounding towards him. Dean drops his bag to pet Miracle before he looks up to see CASTIEL coming from the direction that Miracle had come from.

DEAN

Cas, hey.

CASTIEL

When I was done in Heaven I couldn’t find you, but Gabriel, uh... left a note.

Dean stands and turns to face Gabriel, which puts him close enough to Castiel that their shoulders are touching.

DEAN

So, are you gonna tell us why you brought us back here or...?

GABRIEL

Well, in short, I had a lot of time to do some research while I was waiting for Sam to die so I could reunite the two of you.

CASTIEL

(shocked and skeptical)

You? Doing research?

SAM

What kind of research were you doing?

GABRIEL

You can’t tell me I was the only one who thought something was a little odd about Deano’s death!

On Dean, confused and with slowly rising anger.

DEAN

What do you mean, something “odd” about my death?

(suddenly drained)

Hang on. I think I’m gonna need a beer for this conversation.

CUT TO--

4 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – KITCHEN – MOMENTS LATER

Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel sit around the small table in the kitchen. Dean grabs one last beer before he heads to the table and passes the bottles out as he sits down next to Cas. He takes a long drink of his beer before he finally looks at Gabriel.

DEAN

Okay. Odd thing about my death.

GABRIEL

Well, it wasn’t just your death, but that was a big part of it.

CASTIEL

The point, Gabriel.

GABRIEL

Pushy, pushy... I was getting there. My first clue that something weird was going on was when Sam and Dean here didn’t go looking for everyone who Chuck had poofed away. Especially Sam not looking for Eileen, not even after Dean died.

DEAN

You didn’t look for Eileen?

SAM

(confused)

No, I-- I forgot about her... how did I--

DEAN

And Donna, Jody and the girls, Charlie and Stevie, all the other hunters... you just forgot about them, too?

GABRIEL

Now, now, Dean. Sam’s not the only one who forgot. You were still living for a week after you defeated Chuck, remember? And you didn’t go searching for any of those people either. But what really shocked me the most was that you didn’t try to break Cassie, here, out of The Empty. That one shocked me the most, because you clearly remembered him, you prayed to him every day--

Dean clenches his jaw.

GABRIEL (CONT’D)

\--but for some reason you weren’t searching for ways to rescue him. And then came your death. That was what really told me something was clearly wrong. See, you didn’t want to die, Dean. Not until that moment, at least. You wanted to live a life. Settle down, only pick up the occasional hunt here and there. Get an actual job. But then, you were suddenly okay with dying. You refused to let Sam get you any help, but you had more than enough time for it. You just died, though. Unsatisfied with your life and leaving Sam to live a life he was unsatisfied with. Tell me, Sam, can you even remember what your wife looked like?

SAM

I-- no.

DEAN

I still don’t get where you’re going with this.

GABRIEL

You weren’t yourselves after you defeated Chuck, and I wanted to know why. So, I did some research, and I studied both of you, and I figured out why: Chuck had left a very small portion of his power in each of you. Not enough to be detectable by any angel or otherwise supernatural being if they weren’t looking for it, but enough that he could control bits and pieces of your thoughts and actions. There were some points where you started to break out of his control, but for the most part you were still being controlled by Chuck even after you defeated him.

DEAN

You mean... Chuck’s in my head?

(angry)

Get him out!

GABRIEL

Already did that. When I brought you back here. You are officially free of Chuck.

Sam and Cas are still extremely confused by what Gabriel is telling them.

SAM

I still don’t-- Chuck was still in control of us?

GABRIEL

Yes and no. You see, in my research, I found out that Chuck had visited a Miss Becky Rosen and while he was visiting her... he wrote one last Supernatural book: The End. I managed to get my hands on it and lo and behold, he had written the ending that you lot suffered through. Everyone dear to Sam and Dean got poofed away... Cas confessed his gay love and was immediately sent to the Empty... Sam and Dean save the day with the help of little Jack who now has to run the universe at the ripe old age of three... Dean died in a tragic hunting accident... Sam was left all alone to live an apple pie life that he didn’t really want-- I printed out a copy if you want to read it.

Suddenly Gabriel produces a printed out copy of Chuck’s final story from thin air to show to the brothers and Castiel. Dean forcefully grabs it and flips through, skimming the pages.

DEAN

You mean he planned to go out like that?

Gabriel shrugs.

CASTIEL

I doubt he planned it. It is likely that he foresaw his ending and did everything in his power to make sure your-- our-- endings were grim.

Dean finishes skimming through the pages and tosses it on the table in front of him.

DEAN

So, you’re sure that every last bit of Chuck is outta my head? I don’t have some bit of him hiding away somewhere just waiting to take control?

GABRIEL

The last of Chuck is gone. You are a free man.

Gabriel hesitates and glances between Dean and Cas with a smirk.

GABRIEL (CONT’D)

Well, mostly free.

Dean is suddenly stone-faced, although we can see a hint of embarrassment peeking through as we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

5 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – SAM’S ROOM – DAY

Sam is in the middle of packing a duffle with some clothes as Dean stands in the doorway, drinking a beer, unnoticed by Sam.

Sam soon finishes packing and slings the bag over his shoulder as he turns around, only to stop in shock when he sees Dean.

DEAN

Another hunt so soon? We just got back from the dead.

SAM

You’re one to talk. I seem to remember you refusing to stop hunting the first time you came back.  
Dean shrugs.

DEAN

To be fair, I had just spent forty years in Hell and was trying to keep myself awake.

SAM

Surprised you’re finally admitting that.

DEAN

Yeah, well, I’m a different person, Sammy.

Sam shifts his bag higher on his shoulder and steps out into the hallway as we CUT TO--

6 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – HALLWAY – CONTINUOUS

Sam and Dean start walking down the hall together as they continue to talk.

DEAN

I don’t recall this conversation being about me, anyways.

Sam gives Dean one of his classic bitch-faces before he answers.

SAM

Not a hunt.

CUT TO--

7 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – LIBRARY – CONTINUOUS

The brothers enter the library. They stop next to the table where Dean waits for Sam to continue speaking, and when it’s clear he’s not going to continue, he rolls his eyes.

DEAN

You gonna tell me where it is you’re going, then?

Sam looks as if he is about to complain about Dean not being in charge of him, but Dean cuts him off before he can do so.

DEAN (CONT’D)

I just want to know if I should expect you back, is all. You did live a whole life without me, I can’t really expect you to want to stay here after finally living the life you always wanted.

SAM

I’m coming back. And it’s not the life I always wanted. Maybe at first, but after a while I preferred hunting to being normal. It’s why I always ended up coming back to it. I just-- I need to find Eileen. I didn’t do that last time, and I should have. I didn’t find anyone.

DEAN

No one? You mean you didn’t--

SAM

Look, it’s in the past, okay? Or-- a different past. I’m doing different now.

Dean is about to fight, but he thinks better of it and relaxes.

DEAN

Okay. Lemme know how it goes, I guess.

SAM

Okay. I guess I’ll be heading out, then. Tell Cas I said “bye”.

DEAN

Yeah, sure. I’ll tell him.

There is a moment of awkward silence as the two brothers stand together. We can tell neither one really knows how to act around each other anymore-- so much time has passed for one but not the other.

SAM

(too curious not to ask before he leaves)

So, you and him--

DEAN

Dude, I am not talking about this with you.

SAM

Right.

A beat.

DEAN

See ya, Sammy.

SAM

See you, Dean.

Sam gives Dean a small nod of his head and Dean waves before Sam turns to leave the bunker.

Dean stands in silence and drinks his beer for a moment before Castiel and Miracle join him.

CASTIEL

Where is Sam going?

DEAN

To visit Eileen. Apparently, he didn’t do that last time and he wants to make up for it.

The two stand in companionable silence for a moment before Castiel turns to face Dean.

CASTIEL

I have to go back to Heaven soon.

DEAN

How soon?

CASTIEL

(regretfully)

Now. I’ve been listening to the angels talking, and Jack is missing. No one can find him in Heaven or on Earth.

DEAN

Where else could he be?

CASTIEL

I don’t know and I don’t really want to think about it. I’m just hoping that Gabriel started a game of hide-and-seek then forgot about it.

DEAN

(concerned)

Well, let me know how it goes. I’ve got-- I need to make a few amends with Jack... a lot of people, actually-- you included-- and I--

CASTIEL

You don’t need to apologize to me. Chuck was controlling you. It wasn’t really you acting that way.

DEAN

(frustrated)

We don’t know that, though! We don’t know how much he was controlling and--

(he takes a deep breath to control himself and gather his thoughts)

I still don’t know if anything I’ve ever done has been me. I don’t know if I am myself.

Cas doesn’t know what to say to that-- Dean’s revelation is more than what either of them can handle in this moment. The most Cas can do is offer Dean a weak smile and a gentle hand on his shoulder before he turns to pet Miracle in goodbye.

DEAN

Cas?

Cas looks at Dean in response.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Sam said “bye”, by the way.

CASTIEL

If you see him before I do, tell him “bye” for me, too.

DEAN

Okay, I will. See you, Cas. Good luck.

CASTIEL

Thank you, Dean.

Castiel leaves the bunker with a whoosh of his wings and we focus on Dean’s face, pained and conflicted... the inner turmoil breaking through as we CUT TO--

8 INT. EILEEN’S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

EILEEN sits on her couch reading a book when her phone suddenly lights up and buzzes next to her. She checks the notification and frowns in confusion as she gets up and heads to her front door, leaving her phone on the couch.

We ZOOM IN on the phone, where the notification is still displayed, showing one message from Sam Winchester reading: “I’m here”.

CUT TO--

9 EXT. EILEEN’S HOUSE – FRONT PORCH – CONTINUOUS

Sam stands nervously on the porch, hands fiddling with his phone as he looks around him when Eileen suddenly opens the door.

EILEEN

Sam?

Sam turns to Eileen and smiles, although his nervousness is still apparent.

SAM

Eileen. Hi.

EILEEN

Um. Would you like to come in?

SAM

Yeah, sure. That’d be great.

CUT TO--

10 INT. EILEEN’S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – CONTINUOUS

We are back in Eileen’s living room as she and Sam both head over to the couch from the door.

A short awkward moment ensues where they both wait for the other’s cue to sit. It is Eileen who sits first, breaking some of the awkward atmosphere when Sam follows suit.

EILEEN

What brings you here, Sam? The last time I heard from you, you seemed worried that something bad was happening and you told me to stay put, then nothing.

Sam seems a little embarrassed by this.

SAM

Uh, yeah. About that.

Sam chuckles and glances down, but Eileen just looks at him to continue.

SAM (CONT’D)

It was kind of hectic towards the end there, lots of things were going on-- and I know that’s not an excuse! But, uh, there was a lot going on.

EILEEN

What do you mean, “there was a lot going on”?

(sensing Sam’s nerves)

You don’t have to be scared to tell me, Sam.

SAM

No, I know, I just-- I’m sorry, I had a whole thing in my head of what I was going to say, but I just forgot it.

Eileen is patient as Sam takes a breath and regathers his thoughts.

SAM (CONT’D)

When I had texted you before and told you something bad was happening, Chuck had been erasing everyone from Earth. All he left was me, Dean, Jack, and Cas. It was... Earth was empty. He made us truly alone before our final face-off against him, and I’m sorry for worrying you then, but I wasn’t sure what was happening. All I knew was that everyone we cared about was disappearing.

He takes a moment to steel himself before continuing on again.

SAM (CONT’D)

We ended up defeating Chuck, and Jack took his place as God, which is another long story in itself, but-- well, it turns out we didn’t completely beat him that time. He still had control over us, which is why it took me so long to come talk to you. Gabriel ended up figuring it out and fixing us, so now we are completely free of Chuck’s control. Which leads to me... being here.

Now it’s Eileen’s turn to take a moment as she processes this information.

EILEEN

So, Chuck... removed everyone from Earth? But then you defeated him... or you thought you did... and we all returned? But you hadn’t really defeated him then. But you have now.

SAM

Um. Yeah. Basically.

Eileen takes another moment to process this.

SAM (CONT’D)

Look, I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me after this, there’s really no way to excuse the fact that I worried you and then left you alone for a week without any explanation, and I--

EILEEN

Sam.

Sam stops rambling and focuses his attention on Eileen.

EILEEN

I understand. Chuck was controlling you, it’s okay, I understand. The important thing is that you’re here now. You’ve come to explain it all and that’s what matters.

SAM

You’re not mad?

EILEEN

Should I be?

SAM

No! I’d prefer you not be mad.

EILEEN

Okay, then. It’s not your fault, Sam. You weren’t in control of your own actions.

Sam smiles with relief at this.

SAM

Thank you for understanding.

EILEEN

Of course, Sam.

Eileen pulls him into a hug, and it is on this image that we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

11 INT. THE EMPTY – DAY

JACK and THE EMPTY face off where we left them in the previous episode.

Jack gives the Empty a look that he clearly picked up from Dean as he raises a hand. With a snap of Jack’s fingers, the Empty explodes, black ink splattering everywhere and melting into the void.

But it’s not over.

Slowly, the Empty starts to reform in front of Jack, causing his smile to quickly fade.

Focus on the Empty as it finishes forming, stretching as if cracking its joints after a workout.

THE EMPTY

Thought it would be easy, did you? Getting rid of me?

CUT TO Jack, terror quickly taking over him.

THE EMPTY (O.S.)

Think again.

CUT TO--

12 INT. MEN OF LETTERS - HALLWAY – SHOW FOOTAGE – EPISODE 1518

Dean and Castiel run through the HALLWAY, Castiel supporting Dean as they try to escape BILLIE.

CUT TO--

13 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – EMPTY ROOM – SHOW FOOTAGE - EPISODE 1518

JUMP CUT. Dean and Castiel are facing each other in a room of the bunker when Dean suddenly turns.

JUMP CUT. Castiel throws Dean to the ground.

JUMP CUT. Billie enters the room along with the Empty, which swallows both Billie and Castiel, leaving Dean all alone.

CUT TO--

14 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – DEAN’S ROOM – NIGHT

Dean gasps as he sits up in his bed, waking up from his nightmare.

CLOSE ON Dean’s face as he takes a few shaky breaths. There are dried tear tracks on his face, but he does nothing to try and wipe them away.

CUT TO the alarm clock next to his bed. We watch the time flick to 4:18 AM.

WIDER. Dean sighs as he lays back down. Miracle trots over to sit by his bedside and Dean reaches down to pet behind his ear.

DEAN

(quietly, we can barely hear it)

Cas. Be careful, buddy. I can’t lose you again.

Dean sits up again and slides out of bed.

DEAN

(to Miracle)

Well, I don’t think we’re gonna be gettin’ to bed again anytime soon. What d’ya say we get some coffee, hm?

Dean slowly leaves his room, Miracle right behind him, and we CUT TO--

15 EXT. HEAVEN – THE ROADHOUSE – DAY

The Roadhouse is back to its former glory, now in Heaven.

We hear a flutter of wings and PULL BACK to see Castiel. As he comes into view, he starts walking towards the Roadhouse.

CUT TO--

16 INT. ROADHOUSE – MOMENTS LATER

The inside of the Roadhouse is bustling-- not too packed, but enough to keep ELLEN and JO busy.

Among the customers, we see a few familiar faces: KEVIN TRAN, VICTOR HENRIKSEN, MAX and ALICIA BARNES, and ANDY GALLAGHER are among a few.

Castiel enters the Roadhouse and makes his way to the bar where Ellen is cleaning off glasses.

CASTIEL

I need to speak with Ash.

Ellen startles, she hadn’t noticed Cas approach.

ELLEN

Well, hello to you, too.

CASTIEL

Hello. I need to speak with Ash.

Ellen nods, raising and eyebrow at Castiel’s bluntness.

ELLEN

I heard you. He’s in his room, in the back. There’s a sign on the door, you can’t miss it.

CASTIEL

Thank you.

Castiel starts making his way to the backrooms when Ellen calls out to him.

ELLEN

Oh, and Cas? Mention the Winchesters to him. He’ll do anything for you if you mention them.

Cas gives Ellen a nod and a small smile.

CASTIEL

Thank you, Ellen.

CUT TO--

17 INT. ROADHOUSE – BACKROOMS – MOMENTS LATER

Just as Ellen had said, a sign hangs on Ash’s door reading “THE DOCTOR IS: IN”.

Castiel knocks. After a few moments, ASH answers the door, clearly confused when he sees Cas.

ASH

Can I help you?

CASTIEL

I need you to find someone for me.

Ash looks Cas up and down.

ASH

Anything in it for me?

CASTIEL

It’s a favor. I’m a... friend... of the Winchesters.

Ash studies Cas for another long moment.

ASH

I see. And who is it you would like me to find?

CASTIEL

My son, Jack. Although you might know him as God.

CUT TO--

18 INT. THE EMPTY – DAY

CLOSE ON Jack, who sits on his knees with his hands over his ears. He is clearly sobbing as he shakes his head. We ZOOM OUT to see that THE EMPTY stands over him. As we watch, the black ink slowly transforms into Castiel.

As Castiel, the Empty pulls Jack’s hands away from his ears and forces Jack to look up.

THE EMPTY/CASTIEL

It’s okay, Jack. I’m here to protect you. I promise I won’t let the Empty hurt you anymore.

Jack shakes his head and tries to curl in on himself, but the Empty keeps him from doing so.

JACK

(weakly)

You’re not. You’re not him.

The Empty sighs.

THE EMPTY/CASTIEL

You’re right. But, at least, I can recreate dear old Castiel’s death and force you to watch!

Jack sobs even harder as the black ink slowly takes over Castiel’s form in a hauntingly accurate reenactment of his death.

CUT TO--

19 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – KITCHEN – MORNING

Dean leans against the counter as he drinks his coffee and scrolls through his phone. He soon finds what he is looking for and taps the screen before holding the phone up to his ear.

DEAN

(into phone)

Heyya, Sammy! How’s it going?

INTERCUT WITH:

20 INT. EILEEN’S HOUSE – HALLWAY – MORNING

Sam holds his phone to his chest as he steps out of Eileen’s bedroom, closing the door behind him. As he shuts it, we catch a glimpse of Eileen, still asleep in the bed.

Sam puts the phone back up to his ear to respond.

SAM

(into phone, tired)

Dean? Do you realize what time it is?

Dean rolls his eyes, overexaggerating a good mood-- he can’t let Sam know something is up.

DEAN

Oh, come on, Sam. I thought you loved getting up at the crack of dawn! What happened to you?

SAM

What happened to me? What happened to you? You’re never up at this time.

DEAN

You obviously haven’t been paying attention to me. I get up this early all the time. Just ‘cause you don’t notice...

SAM

Sorry, it’s been about forty years.

DEAN

(awkwardly)

Right. Well, uh, I’m starting work today.

SAM

Oh, yeah! That thing at the...

DEAN

At the fire station.

SAM

Right. The fire station.

A pause as neither brother quite knows what to say.

DEAN

Well, uh, I guess I’ll let you get back to Eileen.

SAM

Okay. Good luck at the new job, today.

DEAN

Thanks, Sam.

SAM

Bye, Dean.

DEAN

Bye.

The line goes dead as Sam hangs up.

CUT TO--

21 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

Dean presses his phone to his forehead.

He shakes his head and sighs before he lightly tosses his phone onto the counter next to him and picks up his coffee mug to finish it off.

CUT TO--

22 INT. THE EMPTY – DAY

CLOSE UP on Jack, who is now bloodied, still on his knees. A fist connects with his temple and he gets knocked to the side, holding himself up with his forearm.

ZOOM OUT to see the Empty, now in the form of MEG MASTERS.

THE EMPTY/MEG

Have you had enough yet, little boy? Done playing God?

Suddenly, there is someone standing behind the Empty, just off screen.

VOICE (O.S.)

No. He’s not.

PAN towards to voice to see--

Meg. The real Meg.

MEG

And I think it’s about time you stop using my face.

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

23 INT. ROADHOUSE - BAR - DAY

Castiel sits alone, an empty whiskey glass in his hand. Jo glances at Cas from down the bar a few times before moving to wipe down the counter next to him.

JO

I thought angels can’t get drunk.

Castiel sighs as he sets the glass down.

CASTIEL

We can’t.

Jo is about to respond when Ash bursts into the bar carrying his computer.

ASH

I got something!

CASTIEL

Where?

He doesn’t wait for an answer, however, as he glances at the computer’s screen before promptly leaving with a WHOOSH of his wings.

Jo and Ash exchange a look and we CUT TO--

24 INT. FIRE STATION - TURNOUT STORAGE - DAY

Red wire cubbies, each filled with turnout gear, line the walls. Several FIREFIGHTERS are in the process of removing their gear and returning it to its place. Among them, is Dean, chatting with one of the firefighters-- TOMMI (30), social, upbeat, always smiling.

TOMMI

But, yeah, we don’t normally get anyone new who’s so...

DEAN

Smart? Funny? Good-looking?

TOMMI

I was gonna say old.

DEAN

Well--

CASTIEL (O.S.)

Dean!

Dean’s attention shifts to Cas, clearly startled by his appearance as he bursts into the room looking panicked.

DEAN

Cas?

TOMMI

Oh, so this is the famous Cas? Lemme tell you, Dean has barely been able to shut up about you all day. Don’t worry, though, it’s all good things, I promise.

Dean doesn’t even look embarrassed by this revelation, too worried about Castiel’s sudden appearance to care.

DEAN

Cas, what’s wrong? I thought you were in-- what happened?

CASTIEL

(urgently)

Dean, it’s Jack.

Dean’s eyes widen and he hurries to finish removing his gear.

TOMMI

What’s wrong? Who’s Jack?

DEAN

Our son. He’s--

TOMMI

It’s okay. I understand. I’ll cover for you, don’t worry about it.

As Dean finishes putting his gear away, he gives Tommi a grateful but tight smile.

DEAN

Thanks.

Without waiting for a response from Tommi or paying any mind to any of the other firefighters, Dean hurries out the door with Cas.

CUT TO--

25 EXT. HEAVEN - LAKE - DAY

Jack lays gasping on a wooden dock. His wounds are healed, but his clothes are still stained with his blood. Next to him sits Meg, her condition is much worse than Jack's-- not only did she struggle with fighting the Empty, but also Heaven is no place for a demon.

In a series of fluttering wings, MICHAEL, BALTHAZAR, Gabriel, and Castiel along with Dean all appear on the scene, immediately rushing to Jack's side.

CASTIEL

(frantically)

Jack! Jack, are you okay?

Slowly, Jack manages to catch his breath and sit up, with a little help from his archangels.

JACK

I'm fine. She needs to get out of here.

We shift our attention along with the archangels, Dean, and Jack, to Meg, who is gasping for air and choking on blood.

MICHAEL

(disgusted)

Why would you bring a demon to Heaven?

JACK

She saved me. Someone, please, help her.

Cas reaches over and gently touches two fingers to Meg's forehead. CLOSE UP on Castiel as his eyes glow bright blue for a moment. When the glow fades, we CUT TO a full shot to see that Meg is no longer there.

CASTIEL

I healed her and sent her to the Bunker. She’ll be safe there. But, Jack, what happened? What did Meg save you from?

Jack takes a moment to respond.

JACK

The Empty.

CASTIEL

The--

(suddenly worried)

What happened?

JACK

It’s been... talking to me. In my head. So, I went to go see what it wanted and it attacked me.

BALTHAZAR

Why? What would it want with a poor little boy like you?

GABRIEL

Jack woke everyone there up, for starters.

CASTIEL

It does like its peace and quiet.

BALTHAZAR

Well, so do I, but I’m not going to torture some poor kid over it.

Castiel gives Balthazar a judging look.

CASTIEL

You changed the course of history because you didn’t like the movie “Titanic”.

BALTHAZAR

That is completely different. And technically, I was saving lives, so, really--

DEAN

(pointedly)

Hey. We have an actual problem on our hands at the moment.

CASTIEL

(to Jack)

What did... when you were there. What happened?

JACK

It told me that I took its “things”.

CASTIEL

What do you-- Chuck used to bring back angels all the time? He brought me back several times.

DEAN

Yeah, so what’s with the sudden possessiveness?

Jack shakes his head, just as confused as everyone else.

JACK

It just said it didn’t like me. It had a deal with Chuck, but it didn’t like me, so it won’t make the same deal with me.

The archangels, Jack, and Dean all look at each other with worry as we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

26 INT. MEN OF LETTERS - CROW'S NEST - DAY

The Bunker door opens and Sam steps through carrying his duffle bag. He’s happier now that he has worked things out with Eileen, and it's noticeable.

SAM

Dean! I'm back!

When Sam gets no response, he frowns slightly in confusion and checks the time-- 5:34pm, Dean should be off work by now-- and then starts searching through the Bunker.

CUT TO--

27 INT. MEN OF LETTERS - LIBRARY - MOMENTS LATER

The library is empty and untouched as Sam enters.

SAM

Dean? You home?

Still, no response.

CUT TO--

28 INT. MEN OF LETTERS - KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

Dean's dirty mug remains on the counter, and the coffee pot still has a little bit of coffee in it, undoubtedly cold by now.

Dean must have left in a hurry, then.

SAM

(disgusted)

Ugh, really, dude? Can you learn to clean up after yourself?

Sam leaves the dishes there and leaves the kitchen.

CUT TO--

29 INT. MEN OF LETTERS - DEAN'S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Dean's room is much cleaner than we last saw it. The bed is made up neatly, the numerous beer and other alcohol bottles have disappeared, and Miracle lays on Dean's bed, staring up at Sam.

SAM

Hey, boy, how long have you been alone here?

Miracle only wags his tail at Sam.

Suddenly, there is a loud THUD in the hallway, and Sam immediately turns around as Miracle perks up. Before Sam can do anything, Miracle darts from the room and towards the direction of the noise.

SAM

(whisper-shouting)

Miracle! Miracle, no! Come back!

(groaning, now)

Oh, Dean's gonna kill me.

CUT TO--

30 INT. MEN OF LETTERS - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Sam slowly follows Miracle in the direction of the noise until he finds him being pet by Dean, Castiel standing at his side.

CASTIEL

Sam, great, you're here. Where is Meg?

Sam raises his eyebrows at Cas and Dean stands up straight again to look at Sam expectantly.

SAM

Meg?

DEAN

Yes, Meg. Y'know, the demon?

SAM

I thought she was dead?

DEAN

So were we a couple days ago. Your point?

CASTIEL

Meg, Sam, where is she? I need to make sure she's okay.

Sam shakes his head.

SAM

I don't know, I just got here a few minutes ago. I was looking for you. Where were you, by the way.

DEAN

Work, then Heaven. Just another day in the life.

CASTIEL

(to Dean)

I need to find Meg.

With this, Cas starts making his way through the hall, knocking on every door and then opening it to see if Meg is there. Dean moves to follow him, saying to Sam as he does so--

DEAN

(awkwardly)

I'm gonna go help him.

When they make it to the door of Castiel's room, there is a faint groan from inside as Cas knocks on it, and he opens the door to see Meg laying on his bed, still in pain.

CUT TO--

31 INT. MEN OF LETTERS - CASTIEL'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Meg lays on top of the covers on Castiel's bed, her shirt and face caked with her own blood, and her hands clutching at her stomach. Cas, Dean, and Sam all enter the room slowly.

MEG

Little warning before you teleport a girl next time, eh, Clarence?

Cas smiles, slightly embarrassed, and we--

BLACKOUT.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this episode of Supernatural Season 16! I love and appreciate all of you!
> 
> Episodes will now be weekly, so get ready for episode 3 to come out on Thursday, January 7th at 8pm EST!
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment, I enjoy reading them and reply to all of them! You can also contact me through my tumblr (@spnseason16) and send me an ask, or a message. I love seeing what you all think of my writing!!
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated, they always make me so happy, so if you haven't yet, be sure to leave kudos!
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading! I am so thankful for the amount of people who are interested in this! Love you all!!  
> -2MusicLover2


	3. Episode 1603: "Belladonna's Poison"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rowena calls Dean asking for a favor, he, Sam, Cas, Jack, and Meg must drop everything to travel to Hell and help her.

SUPERNATURAL

Episode #1603

"Belladonna's Poison"

By

2MusicLover2

* * *

TEASER

FADE IN:

1 INT. HELL – HALLWAY — DAY

A female demon walks, alone, through the dark, fire lit hallways of Hell. She stays far enough away from the light that we cannot make out what she looks like.

Every other demon she passes reacts with terror, but every time she waves a hand and the demon crumples to the ground.

2 INT. HELL – THRONE ROOM – DAY

Around the edges of the throne room stand several demons, and sitting on a throne made of blackened bones in the center of the room is ROWENA, bored out of her mind as she listens to a demon explaining the goings on of Hell.

DEMON

...and moving on to sales...

(regretfully, somewhat fearful)

My Queen, I am afraid that there hasn’t been any.

ROWENA

What do you mean, “there hasn’t been any”? Never mind. I’ll take care of this myself, just like I do everything else.

Rowena pulls out her phone and presses a few buttons, tapping her fingers on her throne impatiently as she waits for the person on the other line to pick up.

INTERCUT WITH:

3 INT. MEN OF LETTERS — CASTIEL’S ROOM – DAY

DEAN, CASTIEL, SAM, and JACK stand around Castiel’s bed, where MEG is laying, leaning against the headboard.

DEAN

(struggling to word his question)

So, the... its...

Before Dean can find the proper words, his phone rings and he looks confused for a second before he sees who is calling and answers.

DEAN

(into phone)

Rowena! You called at the perfect--

Rowena cuts Dean off.

ROWENA

(into phone)

Hello, Dean. I have a bone to pick with you.

DEAN

Yeah? What’s that?

ROWENA

Business here in Hell is a little slow. It’s at a standstill actually.

DEAN

What do you want me to do about that?

Slowly, ZOOM IN on a demon standing close to the door in Hell’s throne room. The demon darts its eyes around the room, calculating.

ROWENA

How about I cut you a deal—and before you say no, just know that I am not technically a demon, and I have helped you many times.

As we watch, the demon steps away from the wall and slowly pulls something out of its suit jacket—a gun.

DEAN

What kind of deal?

WIDER. The demon moves quickly, aiming the gun at Rowena and firing it, but Rowena is quicker.

Rowena sits up straight and holds up a hand. The room falls silent and the bullet stops a foot in front of her face.

ROWENA

I’m sorry, Dean. I’m going to have to call you back on that.

4 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – CASTIEL’S ROOM – MOMENTS LATER

Dean pulls his phone away and looks at it in shock.

DEAN

She hung up on me.

SAM

Why did she hang up? She’s the one that called you.

DEAN

I dunno, there was a loud bang and then she hung up. It almost sounded like... like a gunshot?

Sam, Cas, Meg, and Dean all look at each other with confusion as we CUT TO--

5 INT. HELL – THRONE ROOM – MOMENTS LATER

Rowena plucks the floating bullet out of the air and inspects it. Carved into the bullet is a Devil’s Trap.

ROWENA

Devil’s Trap bullets. You do realize I’m not a demon don’t you, Bela?

The doors to the throne room burst open and the female demon from before steps into the room-- BELA TALBOT, now a demon. Her eyes glint black as she gives Rowena a sickly-sweet smile and we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF TEASER

* * *

ACT ONE

6 INT. MEN OF LETTERS — CASTIEL’S ROOM – DAY

Dean straddles a chair on the edge of the room, his elbows resting on the back and his face in his hands. Cas hovers at his side, clearly worried about Dean but not sure what to do about it. On the bed lays Meg, Jack and Sam both worriedly standing by her side.

DEAN

I really thought I was out. Why can’t I just be out?

MEG

Oh, Dean, sweetie, you don’t have to come out to me, I already knew about you and Clarence long before you did.

Dean drops his hands from his face and glares at Meg.

DEAN

I meant-- you know what? It doesn’t matter.

SAM

What did Rowena say again?

DEAN

You were there, Sam. It wasn’t really a long conversation. She said business in Hell was slow, she wanted to make a deal, and then there was a loud noise and she said she had to go. Said she’d call me back.

SAM

And she hasn’t--

DEAN

Sam, we haven’t left this room since before she called the first time-- don’t you think we all would have known if she called back?

SAM

I know, I was just clarifying. I’m sorry.

DEAN

Besides, Rowena isn’t our only problem. Jack and Cas are most likely on a certain cosmic entity’s hit list... and, I guess, Meg is, too.

MEG

Oh, so nice of you to include me in this. You know, after I sacrificed myself to help you.

Dean makes a mocking face at Meg, to which she sticks her tongue out at him.

CASTIEL

So, what’s our plan, then?

DEAN

What do you mean?

CASTIEL

We’ve got two not-so-small problems on our hands at the moment. What are we going to do?

Dean sighs.

DEAN

To be honest, I was planning on cracking open a beer and waiting for Rowena’s call to pop down to Hell and either gank some sons o’ bitches or play Let’s Make A Deal, demon style.

SAM

What about the Empty, then?

Everyone in the room other than Sam flinches at the name.

SAM (CONT’D)

I’d say that’s still a pressing matter, wouldn’t you?

DEAN

Well, yeah, of course I would, but there’s not really much we can do about it now, is there? I think we all just need to stay here, on Earth, and wait to see what Rowena needs. Capische?

Jack frowns slightly.

JACK

You want me to stay here? But what if I’m needed in Heaven?

DEAN

There’s plenty of angels up there that can take care of it and keep anything too bad from happening. Besides, a little family time never hurt anyone.

7 INT. HEAVEN – THE ROADHOUSE – DAY

The only way to describe the chaos happening inside of the Roadhouse is a raging party to put even the most obnoxious college parties to shame.

ASH, GABRIEL, and BALTHAZAR are among the partiers, while both MICHAEL as Adam, and ADAM sit at the bar.

ADAM

Are you really sure that Chuck created all of you as equals?

MICHAEL

No. That was drastically untrue.

A DRUNKEN MAN stumbles across the bar and ends up landing on the stool that Michael was sitting on, causing him to dissipate.

ADAM

(annoyed)

Aw, come on. Just once I’d like to forget that the archangel in my head is just in my head.

8 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – CASTIEL’S ROOM – DAY

Sam, Dean, Cas, Meg, and Jack are all exactly as we left them.

JACK

But... I’m needed in Heaven

DEAN

Heaven’s lived without God for ages, it can go a little longer. Take some time, be a kid. Stay here. Where you’re safe.

JACK

Right. Be a kid.

Jack thinks for a moment before a smile crosses his face.

JACK (CONT’D)

I would like to go to the park!

Dean snorts.

DEAN

Sure, thing, kid.

(and then, mumbling)

Anything to keep you from going back to Heaven.

Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean.

SAM

So, your solution is to just ignore everything?

DEAN

Well, I dunno what to tell you, Sam. There’s not much else we can do.

SAM

Call Rowena and make sure she’s okay, for one. Research on how to fix the Empty situation, for another.

Everyone other than Sam flinches at the name, again.

DEAN

We’ll get to that. And, of course, I’m going to do research. Do you really think I’d just sit around and do nothing when there’s the possibility that Jack and Cas might die again?

MEG

I might die, too.

DEAN

(angrily)

Not helping, Meg.

SAM

I’m just saying, Dean. It feels like there’s more we could be doing.

Dean stands up from the chair and leaves the room, Sam, Cas, Meg, and Jack all looking after him in shock.

After a moment, Cas speaks up.

CASTIEL

I’ll go talk to him.

SAM

No, I should be the one to do it. It’s my fault he’s pissed, anyways.

CASTIEL

I don’t think it would be the best idea. If you want to talk to him, then okay, but I suggest you give him time, first.

Sam nods resolutely.

9 EXT. PARK – LATER

Kids run around the park, playing on the playground equipment as their parents watch on from benches or push them on the swings. In the parking lot sits Baby, Dean sitting in the driver’s seat.

10 INT. IMPALA – CONTINUOUS

We hold our focus on Dean as he sits in the driver’s seat of Baby, eating a burger and fries as classic rock quietly plays on the radio.

As Dean takes a bite of his burger, we PAN across to the passenger’s seat, where Jack is now sitting.

We ZOOM OUT to see Dean’s reaction. He glances next to him before doing a double-take and promptly choking on his burger before managing to swallow it down.

DEAN

Damn, kid, you’re just as bad as Cas with that.

JACK

With what?

DEAN

With-- never mind. Sorry, I didn’t grab you before coming here.

Jack shrugs.

JACK

It’s okay, I understand. You needed some time alone. To “cool off”.

Dean chuckles.

DEAN

Who told you that one?

JACK

Castiel.

DEAN

(suddenly guilty)

Right.

JACK

I think he understands, though. I think I might, too. He wanted to talk to you but Sam insisted that he be the one to do it, so Castiel said that Sam should let you cool off first.

DEAN

Well, I’ll tell you one thing, he’s definitely gotten smarter in his years on Earth.

(thinking back over what Jack said)

Wait, if Sam is supposed to be the one to talk to me, then why are you here?

JACK

We don’t have to talk about it, but I didn’t think you would want to be alone.

DEAN

You know what, kid? You’re pretty smart yourself.

Dean smiles at Jack, who grins right back with a smile that wouldn’t be out of place on Cas’ face.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Hey, what do you say we go get some burgers and ice cream, and then we can come back here and hang out? Sound good?

JACK

(happily)

I like that idea, Dean.

Dean starts up the car as we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

11 INT. HELL – THRONE ROOM – DAY

Rowena and Bela are facing off in the middle of the room, circling each other. Every other demon that was once in the room lies dead on the floor.

Rowena casts a spell and Bela doubles over, vomiting blood and black smoke that swirls around her feet. Slowly, Bela is able to stop vomiting and she stands back up, opening her mouth wide to allow the smoke back in.

BELA

Come on, that one was a little low, don’t you think? Exorcising me from my own body?

Bela clenches her fist and now it is Rowena’s turn to double over, gasping for air.

BELA

Oddly enough, I learned this little trick from an angel. Well, as much as the Devil is still an angel. I hear he’s gone for good now, but once upon a time he killed your pathetic little excuse of a son. Is that why you’re suddenly allowed to be Queen?

Rowena continues gasping for air on the floor, until Bela rolls her eyes and releases her clenched fist.

BELA

Oh, it’s no fun when you can’t fight back.

Rowena takes a moment to catch her breath before she sits up again and thrusts a hand out at Bela, lightning shooting from the tips of her fingers to electrocute the demon.

Bela convulses with the shocks before dropping completely to the floor and we CUT TO--

12 EXT. PARK – DAY

Dean sits on a park bench, ice cream cone in hand as he watches Jack on the swings, licking his own ice cream cone.

We PAN around the bench to see Sam walking up to Dean from the parking lot. When he sits down, Dean doesn’t look, but he knows who it is anyways.

DEAN

How’d you get here? I’ve got the Impala.

SAM

We have a huge garage full of cars, Dean.  
Dean finally looks at Sam, although he looks skeptical, and Sam breaks.

SAM

Cas drove me. He’s waiting in the parking lot.

They sit in silence for a bit as Dean continues to eat his ice cream. Sam doesn’t really know what to do with himself, the moment is too awkward, so he finally breaks the silence.

SAM

I’m sorry. For upsetting you. I just-- I feel like we should be doing something, you know?

DEAN

And you don’t think that I do? Trust me, Sam, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Cas and Jack are safe, but that starts with sitting back and staying on Earth where we know they can’t be harmed until we figure something out.

SAM

But, Dean, the Empty--

DEAN

(angrily)

Would you stop saying that?

SAM

Saying what?

DEAN

(struggling)

The... the place. Just... don’t say it, okay?

Sam studies Dean for a moment before he nods his head.

SAM

Okay. I won’t say it. I just think that it won’t stop until it gets what it wants and we should be trying to figure out how to combat that.

DEAN

Sam, I know. Trust me. I want to stop it just as much-- if not more-- than you do. But there’s nothing that we can do right now, so I’d rather just focus on what I can do, which is make sure my family is okay and, if she needs it, help out Rowena.

SAM

Have you gotten any word from her yet?

Dean shakes his head ‘no’.

DEAN

Not yet. I was just thinking about calling her to check up.

SAM

You do that real quick, I’ll go get Cas. I think he wanted to talk with you, too.

DEAN

Yeah, sounds good.

Sam gets up and heads back over to the parking lot as Dean pulls out his phone and dials Rowena’s number.

13 INT. HELL – THRONE ROOM – DAY

Rowena and Bela both lay on the floor, barely sitting up. Off to the side, Rowena’s phone starts ringing, the screen lighting up to display ‘Dean Winchester’. It rings for several moments, neither Rowena nor Bela move towards the phone. Instead, they both glare at each other until it stops ringing.

14 EXT. PARK – DAY

Dean frowns at his phone as he pulls it away from his ear and turns it off.

From the parking lot, Cas and Sam walk over to join Dean.

SAM

Did you get ahold of Rowena?

Dean shakes his head.

DEAN

No. She never picked up.

SAM

We should probably go check up on her then.

DEAN

Yeah, um, Sam, how about you go take Jack back to the bunker? I wanna, um. I wanna talk with Cas about something.

Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean. Is it going to be like this from now on? What was the tipping point? Was it Sam living without Dean? Or was it when Dean and Cas became DeanandCas?

SAM

Uh, yeah. Sure thing. Um, which car...

CASTIEL

Take mine.

Cas tosses the keys to Sam, all the while looking at Dean.

Dean remains silent as Cas sits next to him on the bench, not leaving any space between them. Dean waits until Sam passes them again, this time with Jack as they head to the parking lot. Once Sam and Jack are gone, a smile small crosses Dean’s face and he lets out a small laugh.

CASTIEL

(confused)

What’s so funny?

DEAN

Nothing. I was just thinking about the first time we were in a park together.

Castiel frowns.

CASTIEL

I don’t recall anything funny about that moment.

DEAN

It’s not-- never mind.

CASTIEL

What did you want to talk to me about, Dean? I imagine it didn’t have anything to do with the history of our meetings in parks.

DEAN

No, it doesn’t. I, um. I just wanted to.

Dean takes a deep breath. This is hard, but Castiel is patient.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Everything is different, you know? After you were gone I was-- I already told you. It wasn’t good. But for Sammy I had to be-- I was pretending. He couldn’t know how much of a wreck I really was because I knew-- I was all he had. And then I was gone. I didn’t want to die, Cas. I wanted to live because you wanted me to live. But Chuck made me-- and I might be back but it’s not the same. You were-- you were gone, Cas. And I thought it was for good. And if it happens again--

We focus the camera briefly on Dean and Cas’ hands as Dean shifts to grab Cas’ hand and wind their fingers together before we focus back on Dean and Cas’ expressions. Dean shudders out a breath, tears apparent in his eyes.

DEAN (CONT’D)

It’s all so different. I can’t... I have nightmares of it happening again. Your death. I feel panicked when I can’t see you. It’s not healthy, I know that, but I can’t help it.

Dean reaches his free hand up to wipe his eyes.

DEAN (CONT’D)

And then with Sam, it’s-- he’s already mourned my death, mourned everyone’s deaths.

Dean has to find the words again. It’s all too much at once, but he has to get it all out.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Sam has already moved on. He had forty years to move on and now I just feel like-- like he’s a stranger. He’s not my brother, not really, and I hate that I’m saying this but I just don’t know him anymore. Forty years is a long time, Cas. He lived a whole ‘nother life that I never got to experience, that I’ll never know.

(another shaky breath)

Look, man, I’m sorry for putting this all on you, I just had to get it off my chest.

Dean sighs and attempts to collect himself and forget his own outburst, but Cas looks at him with sympathy.

CASTIEL

He’s still your brother, Dean. No matter how much time has passed. You forget that you once spent forty years away from Sam yourself, and that turned out fine.

Dean laughs, but it’s without any humor.

DEAN

After a few years, sure.

CASTIEL

It only took so long because you were both dealing with other problems at the time.

DEAN

(sarcastically)

Yeah, ‘cause we don’t have any of those this time around.

Castiel frowns at Dean and Dean looks at Cas apologetically.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Sorry.

CASTIEL

You’ll figure it out, Dean. We’ll figure it out.

DEAN

Just-- stay with me, yeah? I need you to help me through this.

CASTIEL

Of course, I’ll stay with you, Dean. I’ll always stay with you.

We ZOOM OUT on the scene of Dean and Cas sitting together on the bench, leaning into each other’s sides, and we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

15 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – CASTIEL’S ROOM – DAY

Meg sits on the edge of Castiel’s bed, stretching, as Dean appears in the doorway.

DEAN

We’re going to Hell.

Meg laughs.

MEG

Even with an archangel in your pants and mini-God as your kid?

DEAN

(flustered)

Cas and I haven’t-- that’s none of your--

MEG

Really? Wow, I’m shocked.

DEAN

Whatever. That’s not what I meant, anyways.

MEG

Well, what did you mean, then?

DEAN

Sam, Cas, Jack, and I are going to Hell to help Rowena. She hasn’t called back yet and when I tried calling her, she didn’t pick up.

(a beat)

So, you should probably go.

Meg smirks and raises her eyebrows at Dean, laughing at him again.

MEG

What, you don’t trust me here by myself?

DEAN

Not at all. I can’t believe we left you alone earlier, but Cas and Jack both trust you for some reason. I’m questioning their judgement.

Meg stands and moves across the room to stand in front of Dean.

MEG

I’ll come with you.

Dean moves to more fully block the door.

DEAN

Yeah, no. I don’t trust you here, what makes you think I’d trust you to help us out in Hell?

MEG

You once again seem to forget that I sacrificed myself to help you.

DEAN

Doesn’t matter. You helping us now doesn’t get you anything.

MEG

What makes you think I’m helping you because I want something?

Dean scoffs-- she can’t be serious.

DEAN

You’re a demon.

MEG

So? I hear you were, too, at one point.

DEAN

That has nothing to do with this.

Meg shrugs.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Why do you want to come? And tell the truth, or I’ll send you right back to where you came from.

Meg narrows her eyes at Dean, contemplating. Dean looks right back at her with a steely expression, and after a moment she determines that he would kill her if he thought she wasn’t telling the truth.

MEG

Fine. Jack helped me get out of that place. He could have left me there, but he didn’t, and now... I feel oddly responsible for the kid. Like I need to protect him.

Dean studies Meg, looking for any lies, but she is telling the truth.

DEAN

Fine. You can come. But if you mess up at all...

MEG

You’ll gank me. Yeah, I got it.

Dean moves out of the way to let Meg pass him. He can’t believe that he’s letting her join, and he hopes his judgement doesn’t get proven to be wrong.

16 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – LIBRARY – LATER

Assorted weapons cover the table as Dean, Cas, Sam, Meg, and Jack grab the ones they think will be useful for their journey to Hell.

When everyone finishes grabbing their weapons, Sam looks expectantly at the group.

SAM

Is that everything, then?

DEAN

Yep. I’m all ready for our journey to the center of Earth.

Jack holds out his hands to Cas and Sam and they each grab his hand as Dean takes Cas’ other hand and Meg takes both Dean and Sam’s hands.

17 INT. HELL – HALLWAY – DAY

Sam, Dean, Cas, Meg, and Jack all appear in a long, dark hallway, empty except for the four of them, and only lit by the torches on the walls.

JACK

I could only bring us to one of the entrances, it would have been too risky to bring us anywhere else.

DEAN

That’s okay, Jack, you did good, kid.

Dean releases Castiel’s and Meg’s hands to pull an angel blade out of the inside of his coat, and Sam, Cas, and Meg follow suit, all pulling out angel blades of their own.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Stick with us, Jack, but please, stay out of the way of any fights. I don’t want you hurt.

JACK

I’ve fought before, Dean.

Castiel cuts Dean off before Dean can even completely open his mouth.

CASTIEL

Please, Jack. We only want you to stay safe.

JACK

(resolutely)

I understand.

Dean motions for everyone to follow him.

DEAN

Come on. She was most likely in the throne room when she first called me, so we should start there.

The group travels down the hall, careful of their surroundings and tensing up every time a shadow flickers in a way that makes it seem demonic.

As they turn a corner, they find that the hallway is littered with dead demons and stop in their tracks.

DEAN

Well, that could either be a good or a bad sign.

MEG

Wow, so helpful, aren’t you?

DEAN

Shut up.

Dean carefully steps around and over the bodies, leading everyone through the hallway.

As they pass another hallway, a DEMON jumps out and attacks Jack from behind.

Meg is closest to Jack and she quickly whips around and stabs the demon in the neck with her angel blade, causing it to crumple to the floor as it releases Jack, who rubs his neck in slight pain.

MEG

You okay there, mini-God?

Jack nods.

JACK

Yes. Thank you.

MEG

No problem. Gotta do my service to the universe somehow. Might as well be mini-God’s personal bodyguard.

DEAN

We gotta keep moving. Meg, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but how about you stay behind Jack, watch out for him.

MEG

You got it.

They continue on, Dean in the lead, followed by Cas, Sam, Jack, and Meg pulling up the rear.

As they get closer to the throne room, the bodies become more and more frequent until they make it to the closed doors of the throne room and see a pile of bodies lying outside.

From the other side of the doors, we can hear the faint sounds of Bela and Rowena fighting.

Dean puts a finger to his lips as he looks back at the rest of the group and raises his angel blade.

He slowly moves closer to the doors-- Cas, Sam, and Meg follow closely while Jack lags behind-- and once he is within reach, Dean attempts to open the doors.

No such luck, the doors don’t budge.

DEAN

(under his breath)

Dammit.

(slightly louder)

Hey, uh, does someone with supernatural abilities wanna bust these open for me?

Cas steps in front of Dean.

CASTIEL

Stand back.

Castiel raises a hand towards the doors and with a flash of bluish-white light and a loud BANG, the doors open.

18 INT. HELL – THRONE ROOM – CONTINUOUS

Rowena and Bela are both standing again, throwing spells and curses at each other when the doors burst open and they are both thrown back from the force of the blast.

Cas enters the room first, his eyes glowing blue and his wings out, and Dean, Sam, Meg, and Jack follow close behind.

Cas’ eyes return to normal and his wings fade away as Rowena and Bela slowly sit up.

DEAN

(confused and shocked)

Is that... Bela?

CASTIEL

You know the demon?

DEAN

She’s not a demon, though. Bela’s human. Dead human, but human.

Bela sneers at Dean as she stands, although it is on shaky legs.

BELA

You let me get dragged down to Hell to rot. I was tortured for ages. You even did some of that torturing yourself-- until you got pulled out, that is.

DEAN

You made a deal with a demon to gank your parents!

BELA

Oh, like you’ve never thought about doing the same. I did what I had to. And in return, I got turned into this.

Bela’s demeanor changes, now more confident as she smirks.

BELA (CONT’D)

I can’t say this new form doesn’t come with its perks, however. I must admit, I almost prefer being like this.

Bela raises a hand, her fingers poised to snap.

BELA (CONT’D)

I can do things like this, now.

She snaps her fingers and Dean and Sam both double over in pain, coughing up blood and gasping for breath as Meg vomits up wisps of black smoke.

Castiel becomes furious and starts to move towards Bela, but Jack is quicker.

Jack steps forwards, in front of Castiel, and his eyes shine golden. Bela’s eyes widen with fear before she disappears and we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

19 INT. HELL – THRONE ROOM – DAY

Jack turns around to look at Dean, Sam, and Meg, still suffering, and his eyes shine slightly brighter as the three are healed.

Cas quickly moves to help Dean up, and he leans into Cas as he continues to hold his stomach with a grimace.

DEAN

(groaning)

Felt like the bitch removed all my organs.

JACK

No, she just moved them.

DEAN

Right.

Sam crosses the room to where Rowena is bracing herself against her throne to check on her.

SAM

Are you all right? What did Bela want?

ROWENA

My throne.

Jack’s eyes shine golden again and the bodies of the demons lying on the floor disappear.

MEG

Anyone care to explain how you know this Bela woman? And why she has it out for you?

Dean sighs as he exchanges a look with Sam.

DEAN

She used to trade supernatural artefacts in some kind of black market. We ran into her a lot back then. Turns out, she had made a demon deal that expired not too long before mine did. She asked us to help her, and we didn’t.

MEG

The brothers Winchester refusing to help a girl in need? My, my, I never thought I’d hear of such a tale.

SAM

We didn’t help her because we didn’t know how.

DEAN

That doesn’t matter now, though. Rowena, what all happened? How much do you know of what Bela is trying to do?

Rowena moves around her throne to sit in it. While she is able to maintain her regal posture, she is clearly drained from her fight with Bela.

ROWENA

She wants my throne. She thinks the ruler of Hell should be a demon, not just any soul in Hell. I’ve been dealing with her trying to take over since I ascended the throne. At first it was just a nuisance, things like her spreading it around that I didn’t want any deals to be made.

DEAN

I mean, it couldn’t hurt to stop the deals.

ROWENA

Demon deals are our top provider of fresh souls. Without them there would be a shortage of souls and the lower demons assigned to torturing those souls would get restless and go to Earth to torture still-living souls. Trust me, you want that even less than you want people making deals.

Dean thinks it over for a moment-- he didn’t realize there was such an exact science behind the workings of Hell.

DEAN

Okay, so she told the demons up top to not make any deals. Has there been a soul shortage yet?

ROWENA

That’s why I was calling you. I didn’t realize it was her at first. I thought you lot were getting rid of all of my sales demons, so I was going to ask you to stop.

(a beat)

When I called you, however, one of Bela’s supporters tried to shoot me with this.

Rowena pulls out the bullet that had been used in her attempted assassination.

SAM

A devil’s trap bullet? But you’re not a demon.

ROWENA

It’s also silver and filled with witch killing potion. She was quite determined.

DEAN

Well, how’d you survive, then?

ROWENA

I’m a powerful witch. I stopped it before it hit me, of course. But then Bela came in and decided to kill all of my guard demons and attempt to murder me.

DEAN

Yeah, that sounds like Bela.

SAM

So, what do we do now? Jack, did you kill her?

Jack frowns and shakes his head.

JACK

No, she got away before I could do anything. I don’t know where she went, but she is still alive.

(remorseful)

I’m sorry.

Dean reaches out to pat Jack on the shoulder.

DEAN

Hey, don’t sweat it, kid. You did good. Saved us, didn’t you?

JACK

Yes, but I let her get away. I’m sorry.

DEAN

It’s not your fault. She’s hard to catch. She’s gotten away from me a few times, too. You don’t need to be sorry.

Jack gives Dean a weak smile.

JACK

Thank you, Dean.

Dean returns the smile with a nod of his head before he turns to Meg.

DEAN

Thank you for helping.

Meg shrugs.

MEG

Like I said, I came for Jack because I feel oddly responsible for the kid.

DEAN

Well, I appreciate it.

Dean turns to Rowena once again.

DEAN (CONT’D)

Will you be okay?

ROWENA

I’ll manage.

SAM

Let us know if Bela ever comes back.

ROWENA

When she comes back, I’ll be sure to let you know.

Sam nods at Rowena, to which she gives a solemn smile.

Sam, Meg, Dean, Cas, and Jack all gather together again, holding hands as Jack brings the back to Earth and we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

20 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – LIBRARY – DAY

Dean, Sam, and Cas all sit at a table, a bottle of scotch between them, each nursing their own glass.

Dean knocks back his glass and reaches for the bottle to pour himself another couple of fingers, and Castiel holds his glass out to Dean.

CASTIEL

Top me off, too, please?

Dean does as asked before he offers the bottle to Sam who shakes his head in denial.

SAM

So.

DEAN

So.

SAM

Bela’s back.

(a beat)

And she’s a demon now.

Dean laughs without any humor.

DEAN

Wow, I didn’t notice, Sam.

CASTIEL

(admonishing)

Dean.

DEAN

Sorry. I’m just...

Sam sets down his glass.

SAM

Cas, could you give us a minute?

Cas nods and places a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder as he stands. He lets his hand fall as he turns to leave the library, taking his glass with him.

Sam waits until Cas is gone to speak.

SAM

This would be easier if you would talk to me, Dean. We can’t begin to understand what is going on with each other and to make this better if we don’t talk.

DEAN

You know I’m not one for talking, Sammy.

Dean looks up at Sam as he says his name, trying to picture the little boy that was “Sammy” instead of “Sam”. He knows it won’t help, but using the nickname almost lets him trick himself into believing nothing has changed.

SAM

How about I start, then?

Dean looks back down at the table, his eyes tracing the names carved there.

DEAN

(solemn)

Whatever makes you happy, Sam.

Sam frowns at Dean.

SAM

Things won’t change if you don’t help.

DEAN

Well, I don’t know how to fix this, Sam. You burned my body, you had a funeral, you mourned my death, and you moved on. You had a wife, possibly some kids, and you moved on. You don’t need me to be your big brother anymore, and I’m dealing with that. I’m trying to move on and deal with my own shit, so, please, let me do that.

SAM

I want to help you with that, though, and I can’t do that unless you tell me what is going on.

Dean hesitates. He doesn’t know how to explain it, and he’s not quite sure that he wants to.

DEAN

Cas and I... we got lucky. We got lucky that Jack was able to get Cas out, because otherwise, I never would have made my piece with what happened when he died. We got lucky that Gabe figured out that Chuck was messing with our lives and gave us a second chance.

(a beat)

I didn’t wanna die, Sam. Chuck took that away from me, and now that I know that... I’m terrified. Because I don’t know what else he took away from me-- what other choices I wasn’t able to make. And I’m glad that you don’t know what that is like, Sam, I am, but part of me also wishes that he took choices away from you, too, so you could understand what I’m going through right now.

Sam lets Dean’s words sink in. This isn’t what he expected Dean to be thinking about, and he isn’t quite sure how to react.

SAM

(cautious)

I had choices taken from me, too. I wasn’t able to go to Eileen in that other life I lived. I didn’t get my happy ending that I wanted.

DEAN

But you know when your choices started being taken from you. You can pinpoint exactly when you stopped being given a choice. I don’t know when that happened to me. I lived my whole life without any choice, because of dad, and then apocalypse after apocalypse, and then I found out Chuck has been in my head, controlling me. I don’t know who I am anymore.

To this, Sam has no response. He almost wants to argue, say that his choices were taken away from him as an infant when Azazel came to his nursery, but he somehow knows it’s not the same as what Dean means. Sure, he was forced to play a role, but he at least knows that he was able to make his own choices as he played that role.

So, instead, he offers his brother his silent companionship as Dean pours himself another three fingers of scotch, and we--

BLACKOUT.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thank you all again so much for reading this and for your continued support!! This week I hit a huge milestone with this account on tumblr (@spnseason16) and reached 1,000 followers so I would like to thank everyone reading this who follows me there for your support!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, please make sure to leave kudos, I really appreciate it when you do!
> 
> I also love to hear what you liked about each chapter/episode, so please let me know your thoughts! You can either leave a comment here or head on over to tumblr to send me a message or and ask there!
> 
> Thank you all again so much for reading, I really appreciate it and I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!  
> -2MusicLover2


	4. Episode 1604: "The Angel of Death"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager to get back to hunting and away from the confines of the bunker, Sam asks Eileen to assist him on a hunt in Washington state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is where the warning for graphic depictions of violence will really start to come into play. If you don't want to read about that but still want to continue with this series, I can send you a pdf with a summary of the parts with gore/violence and the other parts written out as is! Stay safe, everyone!

SUPERNATURAL

Episode #1604

"The Angel of Death"

By

2MusicLover2

* * *

TEASER

FADE IN:

1 EXT. FOREST – CAMP - NIGHT

A small camp is set up in the middle of the eerie forest. Two tents are pitched, between which burns a campfire, the flames bright and high. On logs surrounding the fire sit four college students on a long weekend-- EMILY RICHARDS (20), WESLEY DUBOIS (21), NATHAN DUBOIS (21), and REESE CARNEY (20).

The campers laugh with one another as they tell stories, a can of beer in each of their hands.

REESE

\--and he's screaming bloody murder. Of course, I wasn't scared at all, I knew it was all a prank--

NATHAN

Shut up, you did not! You were just as scared as I was!

REESE

(teasing)

Maybe, but I'm not the one that pissed my pants.

NATHAN

No, instead you broke your foot trying to get me to catch you.

WESLEY

(through his laughter)

You tried to get Nate to catch you?

The campers are too busy laughing to notice a rustling in the bushes off in the distance. We ZOOM IN on the bushes as they shake.

REESE (O.S.)

(good-naturedly)

Shut up.

The rustling stops and we CUT back to the campers as Reese stands up from his log, slightly unsteady on his feet from the alcohol.

NATHAN

Aw, babe, don't be like that! You know Wes just likes to tease!

Reese rolls his eyes as he holds his beer can upside down to show that it's empty.

REESE

Calm down, I'm just grabbing another.

EMILY

Oh, me too, please! I'm about finished with this one.

Reese grabs a can out of a cooler and tosses it to Emily.

REESE

Anyone else?

Wesley and Nathan both respond in the negative.

Reese grabs a can for himself and sits back down on the log next to Nathan and the campers start to laugh and joke some more.

JUMP CUT. The campers now sleep, leaning against each other around the now low-burning campfire. A breeze blows through the camp and Emily shivers as she wakes up. She looks around as she stretches and then starts to gently shake Wesley awake.

EMILY

Wes. Wes, wake up. We should move to the tent.

Wesley wakes up and nods his head at Emily as he stands to stretch.

WESLEY

(tired)

You go ahead, Em. I'll be there in a minute, I’m just gonna wake these two lovers up first.

Emily gets up and crawls into her and Wesley's tent as Wesley nudges Nathan with his shoe to wake him.

2 INT. TENT – CONTINUOUS

Emily easily settles into the extra-large sleeping bag, curling up on her side and sighing softly as she falls back asleep.

We focus on Emily as we hear the tent being unzipped off screen, shortly followed by Emily shifting in the sleeping bag to accommodate another person.

EMILY

Night, Wes. Happy birthday.

3 EXT. FOREST – CAMP – EARLY MORNING

The campfire is now nothing but ashes as the sun rises through the trees. Beer cans litter the ground as evidence from the previous night.

4 INT. TENT – CONTINUOUS

Emily slowly sits up and stretches, the sleeping bag falling away to reveal that she is covered in blood.

When she finishes stretching, Emily catches sight of the blood stains on her hands and looks down at herself. Upon seeing all of the blood, Emily screams in terror.

5 EXT. FOREST – CONTINUOUS

We can still hear Emily’s screams.

At the edge of the camp, something moves gently in the wind and we ZOOM IN to see Wesley, Nathan, and Reese all hanged from a tree in the middle of a clearing, blood dripping from each of their chest cavities, which are open to reveal missing hearts and we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF TEASER

* * *

ACT ONE

6 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – LIBRARY – DAY

SAM sits at the table, scrolling through an article on his laptop, a mug of coffee next to him. DEAN walks into the room in his robe, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other holds his own mug of coffee.

SAM

(without looking up)

Morning.

Dean grunts in response as he sits down.

SAM (CONT’D)

Sleep well?

DEAN

(still clearly tired)

When do I ever?

(a beat)

Where’re Cas and Jack?

Sam finally looks up at Dean as he finishes reading.

SAM

Jack wanted to watch a movie to pass the time and I believe he dragged Cas and Meg along with him.

Dean smiles into his coffee at that, taking a long drink before he sets the mug down and motions at Sam’s computer.

DEAN

Seem pretty interested in that. What porn site you on?

Sam rolls his eyes and scoffs at Dean.

SAM

It’s not porn. Believe it or not, there are other uses for a computer.

(more serious)

It’s an article. For a case.

DEAN

A case?

SAM

Hunting? You know, our job?

DEAN

No, I got that-- I just thought you wanted to focus on the crap we’ve got going on already.

SAM

I do, but then I found this case and--

DEAN

I get it. So, how long do you think you’ll be gone?

SAM

It’s in Washington state.

(he turns the computer for Dean to skim the article)

Some college kids went on a camping trip and ended up with their hearts ripped out. Only one survivor.

DEAN

Full moon is about now, so, werewolf. Milk run for you.

SAM

Yeah. Should only be a few days. Wait-- do you not wanna come?

Dean shakes his head and takes another sip of his coffee.

DEAN

Nah, I gotta work. I’ll probably do some research, too. See what we can figure out for our little problem.

Sam is somehow both shocked and completely nonplussed by this, but he is also slightly relieved-- the whole reason he decided to search for a case was because he needed a break, an escape.

SAM

I can handle it myself. Like you said, it should be a simple case.

Dean grins at Sam-- a little too brightly to be considered a true smile-- as he finishes his coffee and stands up.

DEAN

Just call if you need anything.

(a beat)

And... I guess you can take the Impala. But if you scratch her or get werewolf guts on her, I swear to... Jack?

Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean, clearly judging his brother.

SAM

You good with your little crisis, there?

DEAN

Shut up.

Sam laughs and rolls his eyes as Dean leaves, mumbling to himself about being the father of God, and we CUT TO--

7 INT. IMPALA – LATER

Sam sits in the Impala, pulled off to the side of a near-abandoned road, as he stares at his phone. Pulled up on the screen is Eileen’s contact as Sam struggles with himself over whether to call her or not.

Part of Sam just wants to do the hunt on his own-- it might help him think through everything he wants to if he is on his own-- but another, stronger part of him wants someone to accompany him, to talk to.

He dials Eileen’s number and waits for her to pick up.

EILEEN quickly appears on the screen of Sam’s phone, waving at him with a smile.

EILEEN

Hey, Sam. What’s up?

SAM

Um, I was just about to head to a case and was wondering if you’d want to come? It’s in Washington state, some campers were killed. It looks like a werewolf to me.

Eileen contemplates for a moment.

EILEEN

Yeah, I’ll come. Did you want to meet there, or...?

SAM

(laughing)

No, I can drive us both. No point in driving so far separately.

EILEEN

Okay, I’ll see you soon, then.

SAM

See you soon.

The call ends and Sam tosses his phone onto the seat next to him as he shifts Baby into gear with a smile and we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

8 INT. CORONER’S OFFICE – RECEPTION – DAY

The reception is quaint and quiet-- the town obviously doesn’t get many cases like this one. The RECEPTIONIST seems bored as she plays solitaire on her computer.

Sam and Eileen enter the reception. They walk up to the reception desk and pull out their fake badges. The receptionist doesn’t look up from her computer.

Sam clears his throat.

SAM

State police. I’m--

RECEPTIONIST

(without looking up)

Wait over there, I’ll page Dr. Lewis.

Sam and Eileen exchange a slightly confused look as they sit down in the two chairs next to the door.

The receptionist reaches over to press a button, still not looking away from her game.

Moments later, a frazzled looking woman emerges from a door to the side of the reception desk-- DR. LEWIS.

Sam and Eileen both stand and move to shake the woman’s hand.

SAM

You must be Dr. Lewis. I’m Sam Rose and this is my partner Eileen McKagan. We’re state police, here about those campers that were killed over the weekend.

Dr. Lewis nods her head as she shakes each Sam and Eileen’s hands.

DR. LEWIS

Of course! Um, right this way.

9 INT. CORONER’S OFFICE – AUTOPSY ROOM – CONTINUOUS

The autopsy room is a mess. On the table lays the body of Reese Carney, already stitched back together. Reports cover the desk and coroner’s tools lay all over the desk and table.

Dr. Lewis leads Sam and Eileen into the room and immediately starts attempting to tidy up.

DR. LEWIS

Sorry about the mess, we don’t get many murders around here.

SAM

Murders? I thought they were attacked by a wild animal.

Dr. Lewis shakes her head as she gives up on her attempts at cleaning and hands a report over to Sam.

DR. LEWIS

That seems like the most likely explanation, but other than the fact that their chests were ripped open and each of the victims was missing a heart, all other evidence points to murder.

She moves over to Reese’s body and points out the bruising on his neck.

DR. LEWIS (CONT’D)

All three victims were found hanged. It wasn’t a quick death. My guess is that while they were hanging there suffocating, the murderer cut their hearts out. That’s the part that ultimately killed them.

EILEEN

They were hanged?

DR. LEWIS

Yep. All strung up with the same rope, too.

Sam exchanges a look with Eileen before he holds out a hand to Dr. Lewis.

SAM

Thanks for your help.

DR. LEWIS

Of course. It’s my job.

Eileen shakes Dr. Lewis’ hand as well before she and Sam leave.

10 EXT. CORONER’S OFFICE – PARKING LOT – MOMENTS LATER

Sam and Eileen exit the building and we follow them as they walk to the Impala and climb in.

11 INT. IMPALA – CONTINUOUS

Sam sighs as he turns to Eileen.

EILEEN

What are you thinking?

He’s thinking a lot of things at the moment, most of them have nothing to do with the case, but he decides to answer simply.

SAM

I’m thinking that we should question the survivor.

12 INT. POLICE STATION – HOLDING CELLS – LATER

Sitting on the bed of one of the holding cells is Emily, hunched over herself and staring at her hands.

A POLICE OFFICER enters followed by Sam and Eileen, who each nod at the officer before he leaves them alone with Emily.

SAM

Emily Richards? I’m Sam Rose and this is my partner Eileen McKagan--

EMILY

(mumbling)

Like Guns ‘N’ Roses.

Sam steps closer to the cell and Emily looks up at them.

SAM

I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.

EMILY

Rose and McKagan. They’re two of the members of Guns ‘N’ Roses. They are-- they were Wes’ favorite band.

Emily sniffles and tears start welling up in her eyes.

EILEEN

We’d like to talk with you about Wes and your other friends, if that’s okay?

EMILY

I didn’t-- I love Wes! And Reese and Nate are two of my best friends. I could never hurt them.

Sam exchanges a look with Eileen.

SAM

Could you tell us about what happened that night

EMILY

It was Wes’ and Nate’s birthday. We went camping to celebrate, just like we have every year since freshman year. It was our second night there and we all fell asleep around the campfire, but I woke up in the middle of the night, because it was cold, and I woke Wes up, too, and went back to our tent while he woke up Nate and Reese. It didn’t take him too long, and the next time I woke up it was morning and Wes was gone and I was covered in blood.

(she starts crying)

I don’t remember anything, but I swear it wasn’t me! I was asleep! I love Wes.

We focus on Eileen's hands behind her back as she carefully unclasps the bracelet around her wrist, letting it drop to the ground as the beads roll everywhere, a few of them into Emily's cell.

EILEEN

Oh! I'm so sorry! Stupid thing is always coming undone. Could you get those for me?

Emily wipes her eyes and nods as she picks up the few beads in her cell while Eileen and Sam pick up the rest of the beads. When Eileen stands back up, Emily is holding out her hand through the cell bars, the beads sitting in the palm of her hand for Eileen to take, which she does gratefully.

Eileen puts the bracelet and beads in her pocket before motioning for Sam to talk to her away from Emily's cell.

EILEEN

She's not our werewolf. That bracelet and the beads are pure silver.

SAM

So, what are we missing, then?

EILEEN

I don't know.

Sam and Eileen look back at Emily who is now back to sitting down on her cot and shedding silent tears.

13 INT. POLICE STATION – EVIDENCE LOCKER – LATER

Sam, Eileen, and a POLICE OFFICER stand around a table as the officer pulls bloody clothes out of a plastic evidence bag-- Emily’s clothes from the night Wesley, Nathan, and Reese were killed.

POLICE OFFICER

(mumbling)

That’s not right.

SAM

What’s not right?

POLICE OFFICER

Some of the evidence is missing.

Sam’s eyes widen as he and Eileen exchange a worried look.

SAM

What’s missing?

POLICE OFFICER

The rope that was used to hang the vics.

Sam is really worried now, but he can’t let that show.

SAM

Uh, maybe it was just misplaced? It’s gotta be around here somewhere. Besides, I think my partner and I can make do with just what we have here.

POLICE OFFICER

Yeah. Yeah, it’s gotta be here somewhere.

Sam nods his head.

SAM

Listen, could you give my partner and I a few minutes to look this all over? If we find anything, I’ll let you know.

POLICE OFFICER

Uh, sure. Not sure what you think you’re going to find, but sure.

The officer leaves Sam and Eileen alone to start inspecting the clothes.

For a while, they can’t find anything other than blood, but then, on the collar of Emily’s shirt, Eileen finds something.

EILEEN

Sam. Look at this.

Sam drops the jacket he was inspecting and moves to stand next to Eileen and look at what she is pointing to-- a faint black stain.

SAM

Is that... ectoplasm?

EILEEN

It looks like it, yeah.

SAM

So, Emily must have been possessed, then.

(a beat)

So much for a simple case.

14 INT. POLICE STATION – LOBBY – MOMENTS LATER

Sam and Eileen enter the lobby to chaos. Officers are scrambling to get their things together. Sam stops one of them.

SAM

What’s going on?

POLICE OFFICER

Another murder-- some hikers just called in the bodies. Looks like the same M.O. as the campers who were killed this weekend.

Sam and Eileen exchange a worried look as the officer rushes off and we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

15 EXT. FOREST – DAY

Yellow crime scene tape wraps around the trees surrounding a group of POLICE OFFICERS, GAME WARDENS, PARAMEDICS, and HIKERS. Sam and Eileen walk into view, cross the tape, and join the group, flashing their badges and ID's.

SAM

What happened here?

One of the officers turns to address Sam and Eileen.

POLICE OFFICER

Hikers reported some bodies that have been ID’ed as Patrick Hanson and Christopher Westford. The two had been out on an annual hunting trip. Bodies were found hanged with their hearts missing, just like those other three boys that were found dead nearby.

EILEEN

Do you know if anyone else was with Patrick and Christopher?

POLICE OFFICER

Just them, as far as I can tell.

EILEEN

Thanks. Um, could you possibly point us in the direction of the campsite where the first three vics were found?

POLICE OFFICER

Just through those trees over there. Not too far at all. This is actually the same tree that was used for the hangings. Absolutely sick, whoever’s doing this.

EILEEN

Thank you.

16 INT. MOTEL ROOM – LATER

Sam sits at the table several articles pulled up on his computer, while Eileen sits across from him, packing salt into shotgun shells.

EILEEN

Are you getting anywhere with the research?

SAM

(defeated)

No. I’ve got nothing. The only recent deaths I could find in the area are the vics.

EILEEN

Maybe our ghost wasn’t a recent death.

Sam looks up at Eileen.

SAM

You think it might be older?

Eileen shrugs.

EILEEN

It could be. Something could have disturbed it recently to make it start lashing out.

Sam takes Eileen’s advice and changes his search to view deaths in the area of the murders from even further back in time.

EILEEN

Are you okay, Sam? It’s not like you to miss something like that.

Sam looks back up at Eileen, startled.

SAM

What? No, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just... been a while.

Eileen regards Sam with scrutiny for a moment before she decides to drop it.

EILEEN

Okay. So, you get anything with a new search?

Sam looks back down at his computer to see a promising article that he clicks on. It’s a copy of a newspaper article from 1917.

SAM

Uh, yeah, actually. In 1917 a mother and daughter named Maria and Gertrude Osmond were killed by a mob accusing them of witchcraft. Wow. They were both hanged and then had their hearts cut out-- just like our victims.

EILEEN

Does it say what happened to their bodies?

SAM

They were both cremated. So, we gotta find whatever object they are attached to.

EILEEN

Of course.

(a beat)

Where does it say they were killed?

SAM

The same trail that all five victims were killed near. And I’ve even got a picture of where Maria and Gertrude were killed.

Sam turns his computer to show the picture to Eileen.

SAM (CONT’D)

Look familiar?

EILEEN

That’s the same tree.

SAM

Yep. Looks like we might know how to get rid of this ghost.

17 EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

Yellow crime scene tape still surrounds remains around the trees as Sam and Eileen walk up to the scene in the middle of the night.

In his hand, Sam has a flashlight and a printed out copy of the photo from the article he had found.

As they approach the scene, Sam holds up the picture to compare it to the scene.

EILEEN

Is it the same tree?

Sam nods then turns to Eileen.

SAM

Yep. Look.

Eileen moves closer to Sam so she can see the comparison for herself.

EILEEN

Yeah, that’s the same tree.

(a beat)

You get the salt; I’ll get the gasoline.

Eileen gets to work dumping gasoline all over the tree, careful not to get it on anything else. Luckily, the tree is in the middle of a small clearing, so chances of the fire spreading are slim.

As Eileen pours the gasoline, Sam sprinkles salt all over the tree.

Once they are out of both gasoline and salt, Eileen and Sam stand at the edge of the clearing. Sam pulls a lighter out of his pocket and lights it. He tosses it at the tree and he and Eileen watch as the tree goes up in flames.

18 INT. DINER – EARLY MORNING

The sun is just starting to come up outside the diner as Sam and Eileen sit in a booth eating. It’s empty except for the two of them and a waitress at the counter.

Eileen is studying Sam carefully as she eats, however, he doesn’t seem to notice.

Sam is too busy thinking back over the case. It’s been so long since he’s hunted, but he doesn’t recall a case ever being as simple as it was. They never even saw the ghost.

EILEEN

Sam? What’s wrong?

Sam looks up from pushing his food around his plate. He pushes his plate away from him as he leans forward to talk to Eileen.

SAM

I just... doesn’t the case feel a little... incomplete?

EILEEN

What do you mean?

SAM

I mean, like, whoever killed those people never even attempted to stop us from burning the tree. Doesn’t that seem weird to you?

Eileen nods.

EILEEN

Yeah, it does. I was kind of thinking we should stay here for a bit to make sure we finished it.

SAM

Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Eileen smiles at Sam and pushes his plate back towards him.

EILEEN

Now, eat.

Sam laughs as he takes the plate and does as Eileen ordered.

19 EXT. FOREST – TRAIL – EARLY MORNING

Emily hikes through the forest, alone and freshly released from her cell. Tear tracks stain her face as she flips through the pictures in her hands-- all pictures with different combinations of her, Wesley, Nathan, and Reese.

Emily looks around her before breaking off the trail and hiking through the forest, now keeping an eye on her surroundings instead of the pictures.

20 EXT. FOREST – CAMP – CONTINUOUS

It doesn’t take long before Emily finds the crime scene tape around the campsite her and her friends had set up. Nothing is out of place-- the beer cans still litter the ground, the tents are still pitched, and the coolers are still closed next to the campfire.

Emily makes quick work of picking up the beer cans and putting them in a trash bag. She ties up the bag and leans it against the side of Nathan and Reese’s tent before she crawls inside.

On the edge of the camp, something flickers. We ZOOM IN to see a little girl peering around a tree-- GERTRUDE OSMOND.

Gertrude flickers out of sight and we CUT TO--

21 INT. TENT – CONTINUOUS

Emily pauses in packing up Nathan and Reese’s things when something small tumbles out of a pillow and onto the ground. She picks it up to see that it’s a small box-- a ring box. One of the boys was going to propose.

Emily takes in a shuddering breath, but the attempt to stop herself from sobbing doesn’t work and soon she breaks down in tears.

Outside of the tent, a branch snaps, and Emily freezes, covering her mouth.

With shaky breath, Emily carefully pulls back the flap of the tent to peer outside. When she sees nothing, she slowly crawls out of the tent.

22 EXT. FOREST – CAMP – CONTINUOUS

Standing next to the campfire is Gertrude. When Emily sees her, she gasps and freezes for a second before slowly moving towards the little girl with an outstretched hand.

EMILY

(gently)

Hi, there. Are you lost?

Gertrude doesn’t answer. Instead, she grabs Emily’s hand and starts leading her away from the camp.

23 EXT. FOREST – CONTINUOUS

Emily follows Gertrude through forest, scared.

EMILY

Where are you taking me?

Still, no answer from Gertrude.

They come upon the clearing with the tree, which is once again standing. There isn’t a single sign that anyone had ever burned it.

EMILY

Why did you bring me here?

Gertrude turns to Emily and drops her hand before motioning for Emily to come closer. Hesitantly, Emily crouches down in front of Gertrude.

Gertrude places her hands on Emily’s cheeks, flickers, and then, just aa Emily is about to run, Gertrude possesses her and we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

24 INT. MOTEL ROOM – EVENING

Sam sits at the table, his chin in one of his hands while the on the hand taps on the table in front of him. He can’t shake the feeling that the case isn’t over, and he doesn’t want to leave it.

Eileen sits in front of the tv, completely unaware of Sam’s internal conflict as she watches a show.

Sam’s thoughts finally take over him and he stands up, attracting Eileen’s attention as he starts packing his duffle with hunting supplies.

EILEEN

Sam? What are you doing?

Sam pauses in his packing to look at Eileen.

SAM

I don’t know, I just-- something about the way this case ended. I don’t think it’s over.

EILEEN

Neither do I. That’s why we’re staying here to make sure nothing else happens.

SAM

I know, but-- I just want to go check it out. Pre-emptively cut off any more attacks, you know?

Eileen nods and turns off the tv then gets up to join Sam in packing.

EILEEN

Okay. We can do that.

Sam nods, gratefully.

SAM

Thank you.

25 EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

Sam jogs through the forest, Eileen at his heels, until they break through the trees into the clearing and their eyes fall on the tree standing in the middle, looking untouched.

SAM

Crap.

EILEEN

Well, it looks like burning didn’t quite do the trick.

On the other side of the clearing, Emily steps through the trees.

SAM

(confused)

Emily?

(now more certain)

Emily, you shouldn’t be here. You need to leave.

Emily makes no move to leave. Instead, she steps even further into the clearing, and it is then that Eileen notices it-- the rope in Emily’s hand, trailing across the ground behind her.

EILEEN

(quietly, so as not to startle the ghost)

Sam. The rope.

Sam glances at Eileen out of the corner of his eye, confused. What rope? And then he sees it, too.

SAM

(steadily)

Emily. I need you to put the rope down. This isn’t you. Emily. Please.

EMILY/GERTRUDE

I don’t want to put the rope down. I want to play. Mommy never let me play.

Sam tilts his head in confusion.

Emily reaches out with the hand not holding the rope and whips it to the side, throwing Sam across the clearing and into a tree.

EILEEN

(shouts)

Sam!

We focus on Sam as he sits up with a groan. PULL BACK to see Emily suddenly standing over Sam.

Ectoplasm drips from Emily’s eye as she fits the noose around Sam’s neck and drags him towards the tree in the center of the clearing.

Eileen runs up to Emily and covers her mouth with her hand-- she had a handful of salt in her hand.

Emily chokes on the salt as Gertrude is expelled from her body. Eileen removes her hand from Emily’s mouth and helps her to stand.

EILEEN

Come on, we have to get you out of here. It’s not safe.

Meanwhile, Sam is looking around him frantically.

SAM

Where did it go? That’s-- it was right here, where did it go?

EILEEN

Sam, come on. We need to get Emily away from here, we can come back to finish this later.

SAM

No. No, Eileen, we--

Sam cuts himself off as a little girl’s giggles resound around the clearing.

EILEEN

Sam? What’s wrong?

SAM

She’s coming back. Eileen, it’s the rope. We need to burn the rope.

The giggling continues. A breeze blows through the clearing causing Sam, Eileen, and Emily to shiver.

The breeze and giggling both suddenly stop, creating an eerie stillness.

That’s when all hell breaks loose.

The noose is back around Sam’s neck and he has just enough time to grab it as he is yanked up and the rope wraps itself around the branch of the tree.

Gertrude flickers into sight sitting on top of the branch, a knife in her hand.

Eileen shouts and tosses a lighter to Sam, who just barely manages to catch it.

As Sam lights the lighter and holds it to the rope above his head, Gertrude reaches down and stabs him in the chest with her knife.

Sam cries out in pain, but it’s already done. Both the rope and Gertrude go up in flames.

As Gertrude flames away, the rope snaps and Sam falls to the ground and immediately tosses the noose away from him.

It’s done. Gertrude’s ghost has been banished.

On the relieved faces of Sam and Eileen, we--

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

* * *

ACT FIVE

26 INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

Sam sits on the edge of the bed, changing the bandages of the stab wound on his chest.

Eileen enters the room, locking the door behind her, and sits down next to him to help.

EILEEN

Emily seems to be doing okay. As okay as is reasonable, considering, at least.

SAM

(pained)

That’s good.

Eileen finishes changing the bandages in silence and then hands Sam a clean shirt to put on.

EILEEN

Something’s up with you. Do you want to talk about it? I may not be able to hear, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a good listener.

Sam hesitates for a moment as he gathers his thoughts.

SAM

When I told you about what happened with Chuck... I left a few things out.

Sam takes a deep breath, and Eileen comforts him as she waits patiently for Sam to continue.

SAM (CONT’D)

When Chuck had us under his control, Dean... Dean died. He got killed on a hunt, and I had to live without him. And I did. I lived for more than forty years after Dean died. I had a whole other life.

Sam pauses again.

SAM (CONT’D)

And then it was time for me to die, and I did, but then all of a sudden Dean and I were back on Earth, on the hunt that killed him. Except this time, he didn’t die. And I’m thankful for that, I really am, because that other life was... I wasn’t unhappy, but I wasn’t happy, either. As soon as Dean died, I got out of the life. I stopped hunting and I settled down and got married and had a kid, and I used to think that that was what I wanted, years ago, but these past few years I haven’t wanted that. I don’t want out. I want to hunt-- to help people-- but I didn’t.

(a beat)

I feel so conflicted, now, though. Because nothing will change the fact that I did live that life. I did have a wife and a kid, and now I can’t even remember what my wife looked like and I’ll never have that kid. Sure, I might have a kid, but I’m terrified that I’ll always compare them to the kid that I had in another life. I don’t know how to just go about living in this life, in this world, when I still remember that other life that I had. I wanted to take this hunt because I thought it might help me get past that, but it’s not. I just-- I don’t know what to do.

Eileen wraps her arms around Sam comfortingly.

EILEEN

(softly)

I will never begin to understand what you’re going through, but that doesn’t change the fact that I will help you in any way that I can.

Eileen gently pushes Sam away so she can look at him as she talks to him.

EILEEN (CONT’D)

What if you think of it differently? Instead of thinking about it as living two different lives, think of this life as a continuation of the other life you lived.

Sam thinks about it for a moment. He’s not sure if it will help, but he will certainly try it.

27 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – CROW’S NEST – DAY

Sam enters the bunker, duffle bag on his shoulder, and calls out to Dean, remembering the last time he came back.

SAM

Dean? Cas? Jack? Meg? Anyone home?

This time, Dean walks into the room to meet Sam at the bottom of the steps.

DEAN

Hey, you’re back! Just in time, too, we’re about to have family movie night. Jack picked-- we’re watching Ice Age. Come on, join us!

Sam laughs as Dean pushes him along, clearly not about to take ‘no’ for an answer.

28 INT. MEN OF LETTERS – DEAN CAVE – MOMENTS LATER

On the sofa in front of the tv sits Cas. Jack is wrapped up in a blanket on the floor in front of him, clearly excited about the movie. Meg sprawls in an armchair in the corner of the room like she owns the thing. Everyone has a bowl of popcorn to themselves despite the fact that none of them need to eat.

Dean enters the room, pushing Sam along in front of him. He pushes Sam to sit down on one side of Cas before he sits down on the other side and grabs his own bowl of popcorn.

MEG

Welcome back, Samuel. How’d the hunt go?

SAM

It’s Sam. And not as simple as I thought it would be.

DEAN

I thought it was just a werewolf?

Sam shakes his head.

SAM

No, not a werewolf. Just a very pissed off spirit of a little girl. Turns out there had been a small forest fire about a month back that probably made the girl’s spirit angry.

DEAN

Sounds fun.

SAM

Not really.

Jack turns around and puts a finger to his lips, shushing them.

JACK

Shh, it’s family movie time.

Sam smiles and laughs as Dean presses play on the movie, and on that image, we--

BLACKOUT.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading, I greatly appreciate each and every one of you!
> 
> So, in this episode we got into a bit of Sam's struggles with coming back to life. I will admit, I'm not all that used to writing stories based around Sam and his thoughts and actions, so this one was a bit hard for me. I hope I did his character justice in starting out the arc I hope to write for him in this season. Please, let me know what you think and if you have any tips or pointers for writing Sam!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, and I am so thankful for all of them! I also reply to all comments, so be sure to leave your thoughts either in the comments here, or you can send me an ask or a message on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> -2MusicLover2


End file.
